Never Leaving You Alone
by lorenmichelle
Summary: Hatfields and McCoys. A story about a young girl who has Jim Vance as a father and finds herself lost when it comes to two boys. Cap Hatfield&O/C and Calvin McCoy. BACK ON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
March 1964

Jim Vance and Cole Wilson have been in Texas for a few days now. The Texas air was dry and hot, Jim was exploring the small town he was in and now that it was after dark he decided to head back to the inn for a drink, food, and to see what his friend had wanted to do. Cole had taken a liking to the town but Jim wanted to go back to West Virginia and hope that his friend would come back with him. As Jim walked along the short path from some of the shops to the inn he had passed a barn and thought he could hear a small whimpering. Not being any yellow belly coward, he decided to check it and drew his pistol from his hip. Creeping into the barn, not making a single noise, Jim can see a man in a poorly lit area of the barn. He was about to leave when Jim noticed that the man was struggling with a woman. The woman was probably around anywhere from 18-22 years old, the man then tried to move his hand under her skirt. That's when Jim drew his gun.

"If yer smart, I reckon you best let gal go and be on'ya way now." The man clearly did not know someone was in the barn with he and the girl, he just about jumped at the sound of Jim's words. "Who might ya be partner?" the man blindly directed the question still not knowing where the voice came from. Jim stepped out from the shadows and pointed the gun right at the man. The young woman appeared to be crying still and Jim looked at her then. She was definitely about 18 years old, long, practically black hair that was really a dark brown; her eyes were big and brown. The girl was obviously scared for her life and looked at Jim with what little hope she had, her eyes were pleading with his to save her.

"Tell ya what, I'll count ta lets say five? If ya don't let her go then I have'ta shoot ya sir." Jim said his proposition and looked the man straight in the eye as he said the last part. The man returned the look; unfortunately he also went to draw his gun. Jim shot him in the sternum, the girl screamed and jumped to the side. Jim was hoping he could spare the girl's clothes from her attacker's blood; small splatters were on the top of her white dress. She then ran over to Jim and hugged him tightly and began what he thinks was a thanks in another language. Up close he could tell the girl had tan skin and the fact she was speaking another language was indeed one of the many Mexicans that lingered in the town. She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks, Jim puller her into a tight hug. "It's alright darlin' he ain't gonna hurt ya no more." Jim tried to soothe her when he realized that she might not understand him. "Listen honey, do ya speak any english?" Jim pulled back to speak to her, still holding onto her shoulders though. The girl looked at him and with a lot of effort said, "Yes, mi llama-name is Florentina Hernandez," she corrected herself as she spoke, " what do you call yourself?" she said, the way she phrased it sounded kind of funny to Jim. "My name is Jim Vance, where is your family darlin'?" he asked, he would escort her home to make sure she was safe. She was very pretty, all the more reason to escort her home at night. "My familia es no here, they all live in Mexico. My madre has died; mi padre takes his anger out on me. Mi hermanos have all left home a while ago. I am the youngest." She looked down as she told him about her family. What she said tugged at Jim's heart a bit. He was now trying to figure out what to do with the girl, Florentina.

"I tell ya what, if you'd like, you can come with me back to West Virginia. I plan on leavin' tomorra but ya can stay with me and my friend." He offered her and hoped she would accept. After all he couldn't just leave the girl. "If I come with you, where I live? Do I live with you or pawn me off to strangers?" Her question caught him somewhat off guard. "I am not goin' to pawn ya off on anyone darlin', you can live with me if you would like but ya don' have ta. If ya want I can set ya up a small cabin back on home." Jim really couldn't figure why he wanted to help the girl so much, well he felt kind of bad for her but he really wanted something good for her. "Okay, if I go with you I have home wither way?" She looked like she was speculating him.  
"Well I do believe that is correct." He responded with a smile, she returned his smile. "Mr. Vance I like to go with you." She looked real happy when she said it and the smile that she held made Jim feel pretty good.

"Tina?" Levicy called out from the other side of the door. Florentina was looking at herself in the mirror again, looking over her dress Levicy had helped her make for the special occasion. "Un momento, I just trying to fix my hair. I know not how to braid though." Florentina called out to her what is now going to technically be her niece, she thought of Levicy as a sister. "Tina lemme in honey, I can braid yer hair." Tina opened the door to let Levicy in, in her arms wrapped up was her most recent baby William. "Here, you take Will for me and I'ma work on your hair." Tina took the small bundle in her arms and she smiled at the infant. His eyes were a beautiful blue and his hair was starting to come in a bit, it was a golden color. "Levicy, do you think Jim and I will have children? I would love to have them…but does Jim?" Tina didn't look at Levicy when she asked; she just continued to look into William's eyes. "Uncle Jim has never spoken about marriage and here ya are 'bout to marry 'im. I think ya'll will have some babies. I'm sure they will be just darlin' too. If ya have a baby girl I pray she gets yer hair Tina. Yer hair has ta be the most prettiest I have ever seen." Tina smiled at that. As soon as Levicy was done, she handed Tina the flowers she had picked that morning and took back her son. That evening September evening the whole Hatfield family attended the wedding for Jim and Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note: Ok, so the first chapter i just wanted to get out of the way. The first few of these chapters may be somewhat short but they will for sure pick up later. I am somewhat tweaking some events and perhaps timeline-trying to avoid that- but hopefully the story will go the way pictured it.** **Please be patient.**

* * *

**Chapter two  
February 1865**

The cries of a newborn baby girl woke Tina up. She got up out of bed and made her way over to the white bassinet where her daughter who was barely a day old was crying, she was probably hungry. Tina picked up the small bundle and began to nurse her. "Jim, ya home?" she called out but got no response, he was probably still out with his nephews having a few celebration drinks. That man sure does drink, she knew that going in though. Jim may be a bit of a drunk but he never got mean with her. Hell, that man would sooner shoot himself in the foot before he said a cruel word or even raised his hand to her. Leaving the west and coming here to live was the best thing she ever did besides marrying Jim. When she was done nursing her baby she decided to get properly dress and head over to see Levicy. She wasn't feeling very good but she hated being alone, Jim could have at least left the dog with her. The dog she found and took in after Jim said he hated dogs, he grew to like him eventually. She wrapped up the baby in a couple different blankets and put her coat on, tucking the infant into her coat as she held her close.

Levicy and Anderson didn't live very far at all from where Tina and Jim did, but by the way the cold frosty air nipped at Tina it made her feel like she was walking back to Texas. She finally reached the Hatfield home and knocked on the door. Levicy answered and looked surprised to Tina at the door. "Tina! It's freezing out here, come in." Levicy ushered her into the house and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "How did you find the energy to come out here with the baby? Are ya feeling okay? Is something wrong?" Levicy was very alert and concerned, Tina just laughed. "Well Jim is not home yet, I hate being alone in the house so I brought Selina with me here." Tina explained, her english had improved so much from when Jim first found her. "Here, let me take her and put her down with the baby. Did she sleep a full night?" Levicy asked as Tina handed her over. "She sort of slept and sort of stared around, I know that because I was half the night just lookin' at her." Tina admitted. Levicy smile at her and went up the stairs to put her down to sleep and returned back to the table and sat with Tina. Johnse was eating the breakfast Levicy had made which she then offered some to Tina who politely declined. "Hi Johnse, you getting so big." He was just a little toddler, he was a cutie too. Judging by the way William looks, he's gonna have the same hair and probably the same eyes.

"Are ya still feelin' sick?" Levicy asked, Tina has been running fevers and throughout the pregnancy they kept expecting her to lose the baby. "I'm still a lil hot but I'm hopin' it'll pass. But thank God Selina came out fine..." Tina trailed off. The baby girl was at least one month early, but she came out crying and pretty average size. She truly was thankful. "Levicy, you know I love this family right?" Tina's words took Levicy by surprise. "Of course I know that. You treat my babies like they're yours. " Tina smiled. The two women continued to talk for awhile and Levicy did some house chores while insisting that Tina sit down instead of trying to help. When they heard some footsteps approaching the door they both looked. Jim and Anderson came through the door, they were discussing something but stopped when they saw the two women.

"Sweetheart what are ya doin' here? Where's the baby?" Jim asked looking around. "I got lonely, shes lying down. How was your time out?" she asked noticing he wasn't really drunk like she expected. "It was fine, some McCoys though are startin' to get on my nerves. Mainly Harmon's old lady accusing me of killin' her husband." Jim said, this was not news to Tina. Harmon had made a remark or two about Tina and "her kind" which angered Jim greatly. a couple days later Harmon was found dead and of course the McCoy family believes her husband done it. "Uncle Jim it don't help when ya start your hatin' rants." Anderson said to his uncle. " Oh Anderson, Jim has every right not to like that family. They do say the meanest things to me and Tina when we go into town." Levicy defended Jim on this subject a lot. She never started arguments with her husband or the McCoy family, but she let it be known they should watch their mouths. "Still, things shouldn't get outta hand." Anderson said in his voice that always seemed so calm. "Someone needs to watch out for Jim, Anderson you're the only one who can shut him up." Tina said this half joking and gave her husband a smile. Jim came over to her and planted a small kiss to her forehead. "Tina, you still runnin' a fever?" she could hear the panic in his voice. "Oh honey it ain't nothin'. I'll be fine." no one in the room believed her words, they could see how weak she looked. Even for having a baby only yesterday, she still looked horrid. Her hair didn't have that shine it had a few weeks ago, her eyes looked tired, she looked frail, and somehow pale considering her dark skin. "Jim why don't ya take her to the doctor." Anderson said, Levicy was looking at them with a worried expression, "I agree, she ain't lookin' to good." Tina had to admit, she did feel kind of rough. In that moment, she even felt dizzy and if she was going to be sick. "Tina? Darlin' are you ok?" Jim asked her urgently trying to hold up his wife who was now slumping over. "Anse! Get the wagon ready we goin' to the doctor now!" Jim cried. Anderson ran outside leaving the door open, Levicy grabbed Johnse and ran him upstairs telling him to stay with the babies right now. When she came back down only a minute later she saw a trickle of blood at Tina's mouth and her eyes were shut. Jim picked her and ran outside to where he husband was waiting with the wagon. Levicy was behind him staying on the porch, once in the wagon she could see the tears in Jim's eyes as he rocked Tina's limp body back and forth. Levicy didn't noticed her breathing was out of control and that she herself was crying until she saw the wagon disappear into the forest. She heard the sound of a baby crying followed by another baby's cry. "Mama? They be cryin'." Johnse shouted down from the stairs. Levicy tried to dry her tears with her apron before going up to care for the babies. Hopefully, the youngest one would be back in her mother's arms soon. Oh how she hope.

* * *

**Yeah well you can take a guess. It was a little hard for me to write some emotion into this chapter. I did say it would start slow, not sure how the next couple ones will be but the story is still developing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am still moving this a little slow but trying to pick it up. Hopefully it doesn't come out too bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Summertime 1872**

Will was looking around cautiously from the trees to the bushes, glancing behind him occasionally. He thought he saw something move in a bush to the right ahead of him. The eight year old stopped and looked around to make sure there were no others around. Being as quiet as possible, Will started towards the bush and when close enough he leap on it, "Gotcha!" He shouted but found nothing. He looked around confused and then he hear the laughter. "Aw Will that was pretty funny!" Johnse came out from behind a near by tree laughing, his face was slightly red because he was laughing so hard. "Where's Selly?" Will noticed their younger cousin wasn't with them. Johnse looked around as did Will. There was some rustling from some bushes a near the ones Will was still sitting in. "I reckon I won?" the the seven year old brunette giggled as she walked towards the two blonde boys. "It sure looks that way lil cousin don't it?" Johnse more said it than asked it, Will looked irritated. Selina walked toward her cousin and helped pull him out of the bush onto his feet. It wasn't until Will and Johnse were standing in front of her did she realize how much taller Johnse was than both she and will. Will wasn't much shorter than Johnse, not like Selina was anyways. Though her size and being the only girl cousin they actually would let hang around, the boys always played rougher with her or challenged her toughness. Johnse whispered into Will's ear and he just smirked. "Hey Selly, me and Johnse are gonna do some tree climbin' and maybe go fishing. You oughtta get on home." Will said this knowing she would say no and insist on staying with them. "Nuh-uh, I can climb and fish just fine. I don't needa go home just 'cause you two think that a girl can't do that stuff!" Selina said all of that with such and tone that both boys backed down instantly. For being only seven years old that girl could make Johnse and Will fear for their lives if she wanted to. "Well alrighty then." Johnse said and looked around, his eyes stopped on a tree with a short trunk that had pretty long branches that led upward. "Hey Selina, ya think you can climb that tree over there?" Selina looked at the tree then back at Johnse. "Well course I can. Can y'all do it?" She challenged him right back. "I know I can, but how 'bout you go on ahead and try it." Will answered. Selina didn't reply but simply walked over to the tree and began to pull herself up the trunk and onto a branch. "How 'bout we make this a competition?" She said as she stopped at the one branch. The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged. "Alright, let's see who can get furthest without gettin' scared." Johnse smiled as he and Will eagerly started climbing and with that Selina continued to climb as well. She had to admit, the bark was really rough and it hurt her palms but she kind of liked being up high. "Ya scared yet Selly?" Selina looked over to Will who was a branch or two higher than he on the opposite side of the tree. "Not at all, how 'bout you? I know your brother is looking a lil whimpy." They both looked down at Johnse who was still trying to make his way up to their level. "What a girl!" Wil started laughing at his older brother, "Hey Johnse! Selina is climbing higher and faster than ya!" Johnse looked up at them irritably. "Well it don't help since she got a head start!" he shouted up to him but the younger two just laughed at him. Selina sat on a branch and Will climbed over to her. "So I guess you're a lot stronger than Johnse is." He said and smiled. She laughed with him, out of her cousins she liked Will and Johnse the best. They were a little older yes, but they included her in what they did. What she really loved about them is that they always would defend her around some unfriendly kids who would often compare her to the blacks. Will once got into a fight with a kid for implying an insult. She looked at her cousin then as they sat waiting for his brother. Will's hair resembled Johnse's blonde locks but Will's always looked shaggier, his eyes were a dark blue but somehow still bright. Finally Johnse reached them and boy was he winded. They laughed and poked fun at him. She really did have some fun with her cousins.

* * *

The next day, Selina had her arm wrapped up. She had fallen off one of the branches and had a pretty bad gash from her elbow almost to her wrist. She didn't know how exactly she fell, all she recalled was sitting up after she fell, her head kind of hurt a bit but that was it. It wasn't until Will had gotten panic look on his face and she noticed her right arm was dripping something, when she looked at it she saw her arm had streaks of blood on it like she was a tiger. Now the stinging came and her head and backed felt like they have been struck with a great force. Funny how you feel fine until you noticed more injury then you thought you had. She did panic a bit and Johnse was definitely freaking out. "Oh no pa is gonna blame us and so is uncle Jim!" Johnse cried and man did he look scared, he didn't seem to worried for Selina though. "Selly, don't cry it'll be ok." Will tried to comfort her. She was starting to cry from the pain and from the sight of the blood that she very might have gone into shock. Will took notice of this and picked her up in his arms. "Don't worry Selly, I'ma get ya to your daddy." Will promised as he started making his way back down the path they had came and Johnse came up next to them. When they reached their home Anse and Jim were on the porch with Ellison and Elias. All of them looked when they hear Selina's cries. "What the hell happened?" Anse said looking straight at Johnse who he put in charge of the kids without actually saying it before they left. "Darlin' what'ya do? Did you fall?" Jim asked looking very concerned. "Daddy I slipped off a branch and I-I...I hurt my arm..." Selina truly looked frightened. "Daddy it hurts real bad." Jim looked at her and noticed Will was still holding her in his arms like a baby, he was a bigger than her for only being a year older. "William, put her in the wagon while I hook the horse to it" Jim ordered. Will carried her over to the wagon and set her down in the back. He was about to walk away when she grabbed him with her left arm hand. "Will, please don't leave. Stay with me." She pleaded and when he saw how scared she looked he hopped up into the wagon. She grasped his hand tightly and he held it back with equal strength. Jim hooked the horse up to the wagon and started directing the horse. Will looked up to see that his father was sitting with Jim. Anse felt rather attached to Selina since he and Levicy helped raised the girl so it made sense for him to come too. When they reached the doctor's office they put Selina on one of the beds as the doctor began to examine her arm and stitched it up. Selina wasn't crying really anymore but she was still in some pain. Will about to leave her side and go into the other room with his father and uncle when Selina's eyes met his. Her big browns eyes were filled with fright and were red and puffy from crying. "Will don't leave me alone." She had said in such a hushed voice that if he weren't close enough he would've missed it. " I ain't never leaving you alone Selly. I'm right here, don't ya worry." he comforted her and laced hi fingers with hers as he grabbed her hand which felt so tiny and delicate in his. "If ya leave me by myself back here I will beat ya so bad that your mama won't even recognize you." her threat jut made him laugh. He stayed with her until the doctor was done with her arm and took a look at her back. On the ride home she fell asleep leaning on him, he didn't move her instead he wrapped an arm around her so she would fall away. Jim and Anse saw the two and shared a look with eachother.

* * *

**alright, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. I was just trying to show how they become closer. I'm not sure what will be in the next chapter. Please leave reviews and if you have any advice please tell it to me! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok, I am trying to get these to be longer now and they may be. I had this story planned out but I may change parts. Also, I may do some chapters by different point of views but mainly Selina's and Will's. If anyone has any ideas or advice please let me know! :)  
Oh and the tune I reference in this is what is referred to as the "Love Theme" from the soundtrack for the mini series.**

* * *

****Chapter 4  
Spring 1876

I woke up in a cold sweat and realized I had tears streaking my cheeks. The room was dark with some light from the moon coming in the window, obviously still night. The dream I had was odd and terrifying. At eleven years old I wouldn't call this a bad dream but consider it a nightmare. I have no memories of my mother due to the fact I was only a baby when she died, however, my dream was about her. In the dream, she had just given birth to me and within a second of holding me, I was taken away from her and she was crying hysterically and begging for me back. Because I don't remember her face I asked my cousin's wife , Levicy, what she looked like and how she was as a person. I have the same hair as my mama but mine is wavy and my eyes are the same as hers. Somehow, despite the fact my mama was Mexican, I got a lighter skin tone more like my daddy's.

I got out of bed to go get a biscuit or a apple if we had one. When I was walking out into the darkness I tripped over something which turned out to be a _someone._ I fell to the floor with a thud and tried to see what-who I tripped over. "Ow! Dang it girl don'cha know how to walk?" it was Will. He was helping my daddy today with repairing the roof that was leaking with the new rain. "I'm sorry Will I didn't see ya." I apologized to him then crawled over near the spot on the floor where I made up his bed. "What'sa matter? Shouldn't you be goin' back to bed?" he sounded annoyed but I knew he really wasn't the upset. "I had a nightmare, I can't go back to sleep. I'm too scared it'll come back and I will wake up cryin' again." I said lowly and looked down at my lap that thanks to the moonlight I could see. He didn't say anything for a moment and I know he didn't go back to sleep. "Come on then." he got up and pulled me up with him. We went to my room and I got back into bed and he sat on my bed right next to me. This wasn't the first time this has happened to me, Will has heard me crying a few times and would come wake me and comfort me until I was calm and sleeping. "Was it the same one or different?" he asked as he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "It was the same one, how come I can picture her so clearly? I ain't got a single memory but I can _see_ her." I asked as some of the tears came back to my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and wiped my tears. "You 'member her in yer heart, that's why you can see 'er." that was probably the best answer I have gotten. I let myself lean into him as he rocked me back and forth humming a tune that was pretty relaxing. " Will? Ya know, you're my best friend. Promise that will never change?" I asked though I was falling asleep now, but I won't fall asleep until he answers me. "I promise Selly. Yer my best friend too." he spoke into my hair, if I didn't know any better I thought he pressed a kiss to my head too. I soon gave into sleep.

* * *

"I promise Selly. Yer my best friend too." I promised her and I pressed a kiss to her hair. This wasn't the first time I have done this with her. She could never go back to sleep otherwise. I didn't mind though being that she is my favorite cousin, Jim knows this and he knows how protective I am of her so he whenever he finds me in her room he doesn't question anything. He knows it ain't like that between me and Selina, but if it were I do believe he would shoot me. After a few moments I hear her breathing slow and realize she is sleeping. I try to slide out of her bed but I feel a pull on my shirt. "You..said you would...never leave me." Selina was semi awake but enough so that she knew I planned on leaving her. "I'll stay but you gotta move over." scooted back and I got in the covers. I turned to where I was lying on my side with my back turned to her, I could feel that she was right behind me though. I can't explain why but I felt guilty for having my back to her, probably because of her dream. I roll over to face her and I feel her feet tangle with mine. She looked so innocent in this moment with her face so relaxed and her dark locks of hair falling over her shoulders and face, I couldn't help but move them from her face. With a smile I was soon off to join her in sleep.

When I woke up in the morning Selina was curled up in my side. I tried to be silent as I got out of bed and succeeded. I walked out of her room and looked around for Jim. Through the window i could see him on the porch, I went out there to go say morning to him. "Well mornin' sunshine" he greeted very loudly. "Mornin' uncle Jim. When did'ja get up?" I sat on the steps of the porch and looked out to the trees that were surrounding the small cabin. "Eh, not too long ago. She had one of the dreams again didn't she?" his voice sounded sad when he asked and I just nodded. "When her mama passed, I would sometimes wake up from them too or in the morning expecting her to be making breakfast..." he just looked off into the woods and took a sip from his flask. I honestly felt bad for my uncle. Ever since Selina's ma passed he never moved on or even looked at another woman. She definitely had an effect on him and he missed her still very much. "Jim, do ya think you ever will remarry?" I asked but was also expecting a slap or something aswell. "Will, one day you will love yerself a gal. When that gal comes along I hope ya don't lose her." with that he went inside probably to wake Selina and have her make some breakfast. I sat there for a little longer thinking about what he said. I don't think I want to love me a girl if losing her would be that bad. But hell, I probably would find a girl and I would probably fall hard too.

* * *

Pig Trial 1978****

"Daddy why are we here?" I was pretty irritated today since we had to be crammed in a courthouse with a bunch of people. "Because Selly, our kin got them some trouble with a swine. I know darlin' it sounds pretty idiotic." he explained as we sat in the back, my daddy sat next to Will and I next to my daddy. Will still had bandages wrapped around his eye from his accident about a week or so ago. From what I could hear from the conversation between he and my daddy, it had gone milky. I was scanning the room to see who was all here. I looked up at the balcony and saw my cousin Johnse making eyes at some McCoy girl. Moron. I had the feeling that I was being watched and I looked on over to the direction I felt it was coming from. The boy was probably about Johnse's age and had brown hair. He was actually quite good looking, but he was also about 16 from the looks of him. The look he was giving me didn't seem mean or anything and I didn't know if he meant it as a nice one until he smiled at me, I of course blushed and smiled back at him. Poor fool probably though I was 14 or 15 years old. I looked older than what I was, which is 13. "Selina, from now on yer cousin here is now Cap. Ya got that?" my daddy's words made me break the boy's gaze as I turned and nodded. Will/Cap looked over at me and just shook his head. "Hey daddy, can we switch seats so i can talk to Wil-Cap?" I quickly corrected it with a smile. My daddy nodded and we switched. "So what's with the new name?" I asked he just sighed. "My eye went milky and i can't see so yer daddy here decided to give me a new nickname." I nodded and was looking back to where the brown-haired boy was. He was no longer looking but I did catch a glare from another boy sitting with him. Cap ( this is weird) followed my eyes and gave the boy a very intimidating stare with his one eye. The boy just turned around with an angry face. "What was he lookin' at ya for?" he asked in a offensive tone. "I dunno, your guess is as good as mine." I was also wondering why the boy looked so mean. As my cousin Wall started this ridiculous event, Cap kept nudging me and making fun of some of the McCoy's answers, mainly that lawyer man. He made it hard for me to be serious and I tried so hard to hold back giggles. "Ya know I saw that other McCoy starin' at ya too right?" I looked over at him, what made him say that? "Well, he seemed a little more friendly than the other one." I defended him without even knowing him. Cap just shook his head, our attention was drawn back to Randall McCoy's words. "This is about honor!" the look in his eye was one of anger and within a few minutes he and my cousin Anse were at their feet followed by everyone else. Cap drew his gun and I pulled on his sleeve and gave him a pleading look to put it away, he just shrugged me off. He did put it away when Anse came on over though. Out of nowhere there was a gunshot and my daddy pulled me to him tightly not knowing where it had come from. My cousin Wall had shot off his gun. "Sorry angel, I didn't know what was goin' on." he apologized and I just smiled at him. I missed what else had been said and soon everyone was filing out of the courthouse and into the fresh air.

"Well that was interestin' wasn't it?" Cap was suddenly beside me. "I s'pose it was, so did I see that right? Did Selkirk McCoy actually side with Floydd?" that man was an idiot. "Looks it to be that way. Hey, wanna get on home? Looks like it gonna be a little rowdy here now." he asked looking around. I agreed. I looked around at everyone when I noticed the brown-haired boy again, giving me the same look he did back in the courthouse. He waved and I hesitantly waved back quickly so Cap wouldn't see it. For some odd reason that boy blushed probably because he didn't think I would wave on back. "Will-Cap, I mean, who is that boy?" I asked motioning towards him. "That's a Calvin McCoy. He's about Johnse's age, why?" He asked giving me a strange look. "No reason, he just caught my attention s'all." Cap gave me a stern look. "Selina I wouldn't mess with this if I were you. Ya know how our daddys feel 'bout them McCoys." he was right and I didn't argue. Instead I got on the horse with him and we rode off. The McCoy boy stayed on my mind though, I knew I shouldn't think of him but I have always been partial to brown haired boys. Johnse and Will always said it was because of me being part Mexican. I doubt that, this boy just had a certain niceness to him and his eyes seemed so warm and welcoming.

* * *

**Yes Selina takes a liking to a McCoy. We'll see where this all goes. Sorry about the lack of dialogue for the trial part but if these two were sitting next to eachother they would be more likely to be making jokes and not paying attention.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok the chapters may get more and more spaced out because of work and school but when I am not writing here I am writing new chapters in a notebook. I don't know how I feel about this chapter but it shall do i suppose. Doing Calvin's POV, narrative POV, then Selina's POV. just so we are all clear.**

* * *

**1978  
Calvin's point of view**

We just got into town to help out my two idiot cousins Sam and Paris. Of course these drunken morons got themselves in trouble by murdering Bill Staton, not that he didn't have it coming though. "Look at them Hatfields just lookin' smug." Tolbert gritted his teeth and stared down the older Hatfield men and Cap. "Don't know what they so smug about, they got that slave girl with 'em." Pharmer remarked, it bothered me a little. "There ain't no more slaves and even if there was she wouldn't be one. She ain't even a negro Pharmer." right when I said it I knew there would be a reaction, even Jim looked back luckily my pa was too busy talking to Perry as they got off the wagon. "Calvin you've grown partial to the girl?" Tolbert asked me with an angered expression. "No, I'm just sayin' s'all." I looked at Jim then down. "Tolbert lay off him he ain't done anything wrong." Jim came to my defense, Tolbert and Pharmer got off the wagon and were exchanging words with the Hatfields. "Calvin you stay here." Jim looked irritated but he didn't say anything. "Jim I ain't partial to the Vance girl, I was just correcting them s'all and I know I should've just kept my mouth shut." Jim kept an eye on his brothers but pa took over control. "Listen here little brother, I know where ya comin' from and you ain't wrong. But to Tolbert and Pharmer, you might as well have just confessed your love for the girl. Don't let poppy here ya say that either. " Jim met my eyes and I nodded. I looked over at the group and saw her standing with Cap, she was with him a lot. It made you wonder if there was more to the two of them. I didn't notice I was still staring at the girl until I saw that Cap was staring right back at me, the boy kind of freaked me out with the whole one eyed thing so I looked away. "Selina, is he bothering you?" I heard him almost whisper to her; Selina, so that's here name. "It's fine Cap." she assured him but when I looked up I caught her looking at me and she quickly looked away. I was kind of hoping she wouldn't, I guess I am a little partial to her. But hell who wouldn't be? Her eyes were big and brown( I'm a sucker for those type of eyes), her hair was practically black with beautiful waves that fell at her mid back, and her skin was a very light color. She was actually of my skin tone, do my brothers actually have proof she's Mexican? That's besides the point, no doubt she had to be about 15 years old. Does she have a suitor? I quickly shook myself from the thought. though her name is Vance she is still of the Hatfield kin and my pap would sooner shoot me then me marry her. Then again, she seemed friendly unlike her daddy, perhaps shes different? We'll see if she's at the festival.

* * *

**Election Day 1978  
narrative**

"Wanna go bobbing for apples?" Cap asked with a smile. "We's too old for that Cap. I'm startin' to find these festivals boring. It's all fun if yer a kid and you go the games. Adults have other things, the men and voting, women and new kitchen tools." Selina huffed she was getting bored. "Well, I think I'm gonna go see what Robert E and Johnse are up to. If you wanna come with c'mon if not then don't." Cap said it and then was gone. Selina decided to walk around a little by herself, they didn't plan to leave until sunset and she had a lot of time to spare. She was walking around when she decided to go sit on the outskirts of the festival by the trees. She sat down on a log and observed the scene before her. She saw her family members scattered through the site, some drinking and some horse playing. She could see Cap with his brothers all roughly playing around, her daddy didn't want her horsing around too much in public because he thought it would dishonor her mother who was always lady like and always behaved, he said she used to try hard for others to accept her for who she was. On the opposite sides of any Hatfields were McCoys, she saw Randall and Sally walking around and their boys doing the same thing as her cousins were but they were also drinking. She then heard footsteps approaching her from her side, when she looked up it was the brown haired boy. "Well howdy," he greeted with a half smile,"I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Calvin McCoy." he reached his hand out. Selina stared for a moment but took his hand and shook it, "I'm Selina Vance." she said looking at his face for a hint of why he had decided to come over. He just continued to smile at her and his deep blue eyes staring into hers. "Mind if I sit down?" He broke the gaze and looked to the log, she nodded. " Go ahead. Why might I ask what you came on over here for?" Selina didn't bother beating around the bush, she was quite curious on why the McCoy boy came over to sit with her. "Well to tell ya the truth, I notice you a lot and I wanted to talk to ya. Hey...how old are ya?" the way he was talking was if he has never talked to a girl before. "I am thriteen, how old are you?" She asked him right back. "Wow, thriteen?" he looked like she had told him that she had a third leg, "I thought you was at least fifteen...oh and I'm sixteen." Calvin was now rethinking his intentions with the girl. Now at this new revelation he did realize that she wasn't as developed as some other girls. Her chest was growing but slowly, she didn't have such noticeable curves yet, but you could tell everything was still coming along. "Well what's the look for?" Selina asked taking offense to his reaction. "Nothing, nothing, I just thought...well ya see I thought you was older and..." she cut him off then. " You were planning on charming me and saying little sweet nothings to me, weren't ya?" She knew his intentions all along. "Well n-yeah I guess you're right. But it wasn't goin' to be nothin' shameful I can assure you that. I just thought I could spend some time with you s'all..." he looked down at his feet. Calvin was obviously embarrassed that the girl he was sweet on was barely of age. Selina took note on how he looked and sighed. "Well, y'know you still can." She said in a sweet quiet voice. Calvin perked up at this. He found he didn't care as much about her age as he thought. She seemed nice but with an edge that made her a little more attractive. "Can we meet somewhere tomorra at around noon?" he asked with new hope in his voice. "Well, we can meet at the tug, ya know right where the small bridge is? There tomorrow at noon." Selina told him what she did and with that she got up and walked off to her kin. Calvin just gazed after her. He was really surprised that she talked him after knowing he was a McCoy, then when they knew each others' ages, and even when she knew he was actually interested in her. This girl was different. He liked it.

* * *

**The next day**  
**Selina's point of view**

I finally got away from the house since daddy was out hunting with Cap and his brothers, normally she would go but she decided to let them go on without a girl. I made it to the small bridge where I could see him tossing stones in the river, he was pretty average height and he had some muscle in his arms. Man he was a good looking boy. "Hey there." She said coming up from behind him. He turned and greeted her with a smile, "Well hey yourself. Where's Cap? Ain't he always trailin' ya?" he asked looking around. "He's huntin' with my daddy and his brothers. He don't trail me either, he's my cousin and we spend a lot of time together." she quickly defended Cap. "Your family plan having you two marrying?" he asked so causally. "No! We just friends, it ain't like that. Besides, even if it _were_ like that I don't think he thinks I'm all that pretty." I'm not a vain girl, but I do think I'm decent looking but probably not to Cap. I started walking down the river with him next me. "Well little lady, I have to say that if he don't think you're pretty than he might as well have lost both eyes. No offense, but honey you are drop dead gorgeous." I looked him right in the eye when he said that. My stomach felt like it did a somersault, i felt heat rise from my chest to my face, I knew my cheeks were bright red. I looked away quickly and tried to suppress the smile that was growing on my face. I could feel his eyes on me but I was too nervous to say anything, no boy has ever said anything like that to me before. "I see you smilin' Selina Vance, don't pretend you didn't hear what I said." He was grinning while he said this. I looked up at him to see if there was anything in his face to prove that he was joking. "Do ya mean that?" I couldn't see a falter so I had to ask. "I most certainly do. Hell, I was goin' to flat out say it to ya yesterday but if your kin heard a McCoy say that they would flip. Along with my brothers." He half laughed at the last part. "The whole kin thing don't mean a thing to me, relationships of any sort should not have to be based off names. For instance, lets say I did take a likin' to a McCoy, I would be the one to decide what happens with that. Not even my daddy." I felt strongly about this whole McCoy hating thing. Though honestly it was mainly the McCoys who hated Hatfields and their kin. "Now I think you are mighty wise for your years. How old are ya again?" he asked, I could see him looking me up and down. "I'm thirteen, practically fourteen since my birthday is in a couple months." I replied, part of me was hoping that Calvin would see me as fourteen and not thirteen. "Well that is mighty close. I do reckon you will be gettin' suitors soon..." I looked up at him, he was about a head taller than me. "Reckon you right. But, I have to also approve the boy. My daddy promised me that I would have a say. He hasn't broken a promise yet." We continued to walk on with no other sound besides the river and the chirping birds up above us. After a few minutes, I felt his hand wrap around mine. I blushed again, this was all new to me and I didn't know what to do so I just let him hold my hand. We stayed like that for a minute then I looked up at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he too looked like he had been blushing, his smile was still present. "Well it's gettin' late, s'pose my daddy might wonder where I am if I ain't home when he is." I decided to break the silence though our hands stayed locked together. "I s'pose you do." We stopped and he turned to me looking into my eyes and making my knees feel weak. I felt so nervous and giddy all at once, why wasn't I letting go? I could hear his breathing and mine as he brushed a lock of hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear keeping his hand there. My heartbeat was picking up and honestly I swear he could hear because it looked like he was silently laughing. He bent down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. As shocked as I was, I couldn't help but let my smile spread. "I don't want anything romantic, at least not yet. But I have been wanting to do that since I saw you in the courthouse." With that he let his hand fall and walked away leaving me dizzy and lightheaded. It wasn't a real kiss, but it was just as good to me.

* * *

**Well this is the start of something different. I know that seemed weird given her age and all, but like Calvin said it isn't romance yet. It's friendship until she is a little older. Cap will be in the other chapters more I swear just this one I had to include Calvin. New chapter maybe tomorrow?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ok so I am getting some other characters involved and I am not going into major events from the series yet. Hopefully this chapter is what I want it to be.**

* * *

**Spring 1979  
Narrative POV**

"Hey Calvin, where is it that you go times like this?" Bud asked as Calvin was trying to slip out the door. "Oh nowhere, just sometimes with such a full house I gotta get out for a bit s'all. I'll be back soon." With that he was out the door and into the woods. He was walking and thought he heard a sound behind him, when he looked he saw nothing. Assuming it was just an animal he continued to walk on. Eventually he got to the river where they agreed to meet months ago. They tried to meet at least once a week or so but sometimes it took longer. He sat on a rock and waited for her to come. While sitting he was thinking about some things, such as some girls who have taken interest in him and how he felt about them. He could have any of those girls, but at the same time he didn't really know any of them on a personal level and they just liked him because they thought he was good looking. He heard footsteps and looked up, Selina was wearing long sleeved white shirt and a maroon skirt. Her hair was shining in the sunlight and ever since her birthday a few months ago, she developed a lot more. A hell of a lot more. Her chest filled out the rest of her shirt, her curves were more defined now, and she was grew about an inch or so since they first met putting her at roughly 5'4. "Well hey there little lady." He greeted her with a smile and bright eyes. She smiled back, "Well hey there. How long you've been waitin'?" stopping in front of him as he rose from the rock and gave her a quick hug. "Not too long, so how long are ya here for today?" They normally had about a half hour or so but it always felt like five minutes. "About the same, my daddy needs me back because we havin' dinner at my cousin's house." She was always off at her cousin's, if he didn't know any better she was arranged to marry one of them. "Do any of yer family know about us talkin'?" He was curious, not that he told his family anything either though. "No, I'm scared to honestly. Yer kin accuses my daddy of killin' yer uncle. Cap wouldn't understand and if he wouldn't I highly doubt any of them would. Maybe Nancy would, it's likely she wouldn't either." He noticed she looked a little down. "Well, my family don't know 'bout this either. Hell, my poppy would just about die if he knew I was meetin' you. Not to mention Tolbert's reaction." His brother was pretty short tempered, he hated the Hatfield clan more than anything. "Well, lets talk about something other than hatin' eachother." She changed to subject and they started walking down the river, the first time they did this he held her hand but now he just kept them in his pockets. "So Calvin, ya find yerself a wife yet?" She asked with a grin that made him smile back at her and laugh. "Well, there are a couple of gals that have their sights set on me. However, I might be interested in someone." His words shocked Selina and it showed. "Oh? who might that be?" She asked trying to look like she didn't care as much as she really did. "Nuh uh, I ain't tellin' you. I don't know for sure if I am really interested or not. I really don't know if she even sees me that way. When I know though I will tell you." She was looking straight ahead, was she bothered? "Well what about you? I believe I have seen men around town lookin' at ya, any ask your daddy to marry you yet?" He asked, hoping no one had yet. "None that I know of. No one wants to marry me on account of I have Mexican blood in me." She sounded sad and mad at once. Calvin forgot all about that. When he looked at her all he saw was a pretty girl with some of the prettiest big brown eyes he ever saw. Who wouldn't want her? "Well any man that uses that reason prolly don't know how to love a woman." He tried to make her a little happier, it looked like it worked because she had a small smile on her face. "Well I hope I do find someone man enough to be my husband." She finally said after a moment. "Honey, there ain't too many girls 'round here that are as pretty as you. Or any that can do half the stuff you do. Honestly I don't know a single girl in my family who can even hold a rifle right except for my mama." They laughed at that and continued to joke around and make fun of the girls in the area who they considered too weak for the world.

After the two split ways and were off home, Calvin was walking in the woods. "So big brother, this is what you've been doin' all this time." Pharmer said from behind him. Calvin looked behind him and saw his brother standing by a tree. "Pharmer, what the hell, did you follow me?" Calvin asked heatedly. "Well I was wonderin' where ya been goin' every week. So I followed you and now I see what you have been doin. You've been seeing that _Vance girl_." Pharmer said it like she was a disgusting animal. "That girl is a good person and you best respect her." Calvin defended her quickly. "What? Do you want to make her your wife?" He asked in a disgusted voice. "Maybe I do!" Calvin shot back. They both stared at each other for a bit. "Pharmer you can't tell poppy about this. Not yet." Calvin broke the silence. "I'll ask Tolbert what he thinks, and based on what he says I will do."

The boys finally got back to their home. They found Tolbert out back with the horses, Calvin was fearing what would happen when Pharmer told his brother about Selina. "Hey Tolbert! I have something you'd wanna hear." Pharmer said in a devilish voice. "What is it?" Tolbert asked not sounding very interested. "Our brother Calvin here, has been sneaking away to meet Jim Vance's girl." Pharmer said with a evil smile. "Is that true Calvin?" Tolbert looked at Calvin with an unreadable expression. "Yes, yes it is. But Tolbert-" he was cut off by Tolbert. "Do you like this girl or what?" Tolbert asked him, his calmness was strange to his brothers. "Yes. I like her quite a bit actually." Calvin said and looked into his brother's eyes to search for what may come next. "Well, the girl hasn't done anything to our family, yet. The moment she involves herself in her daddy's and cousin's antic then you will not see her again." Tolbert said and went to walk away. "And Pharmer, not a word to our parents or anyone about this."

* * *

**Cap's POV**

After we finished our dinner, Selly and me had to put the younger kids to bed. I was upstairs putting the boys to sleep and Johnse was out wherever the hell he was. When I went downstairs I noticed everyone went out onto the porch, the weather was perfect tonight. I went over to the girls door to see if Selina was done, but instead I was listening to her and Nancy's conversation. "Well do you think he's interested in ya?" Nancy asked. Who? "Well when we first met he seemed to be, but now he doesn't even show that he is." Selina said, she sounded let down. Did someone hurt her? "Well do ya think he is gonna ask yer daddy for yer hand?" Nancy asked trying to sound hopeful about whoever they were talking about. "I don't think so, my daddy wouldn't have it." There was a moment of silence and I was trying to stay still and not move on the creaky floor. "Selina, who is this boy?" Nancy asked what Cap couldn't. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Especially Cap." What was that suppose to mean? "I promise." Cap wast listening intensely now. "Well..." Selina hesitated. "It's Calvin...McCoy." A McCoy?! Out of all the boys that girl could have she had to chose a McCoy?! "Selina! You could have any boy, why Calvin?" Nancy spoke my thoughts. "Well honestly, he is really sweet. He's quite the gentlemen too." A gentlemen? Please. "Oh and his eyes, they are such a deep blue. I also like boys who are taller than me." Selina liked him for those reasons? Well he sounds just like-"Cap! He sounds like Cap." I froze at this. What the hell did my dumb sister just compare me to? "I suppose he does..." Selina trailed off. "Well why don't you marry Cap then? It's obvious he likes you a lot. Look at how protective he is of you and how nice he is." Nancy went on. "Nancy, Cap don't treat me no different than you." I silently agreed. "Selina, he is so quick to punch anyone who _might_ have hurt yer feelin's and the way he worries over you all the time. Not to mention the way he is when he is with you, he always seems so much happier." Did I really treat her differently? "Well..." Selly didn't know what to say. "I gotta get goin' Nance, good night." I could hear her get to her feet and make her way to the door. I ran out the back door. Was I really partial to Selina? I mean, she was my favorite cousin but I didn't think I had feelings for her. Then again, we both have been maturing and I _definitely _noticed her changes. Did she notice mine? Johnse did remark about my behavior around her the other day. I shook myself mentally. Why was I thinking this hard about Selina?

* * *

**sorry this was a little short, but i really needed an update since I keep deleting what I start. Hope you guys liked it. More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ok so I am going to kind of speed through the rest of 1879 to get to the beginning of 1880. Don't hate me if it goes too fast you will thank me later I swear.**

* * *

**Summertime 1879  
Selina's POV**

Me and Cap were taking Robert, Elliot, Nancy, and Mary fishing down by the river. It was rather hot for August so maybe going by the water would be nice. "Selly! Can I play in the water?" Mary asked excitedly, how can I say no to that six year old? "You can but only where it comes to your ankles. Your mama will have my head if you get your dress wet." She ran ahead of all of us to get her feet in the water. "You should just let her in, she'll dry off before mama even sees us." Elliot said from behind me and Cap. "Then you can watch her." I shot back at him with a smile to let him no I was joking. "Selina, how about you watch Mary and I'll show Nancy and Elliot how to do all this?" Cap said from next to me, it wasn't a bad idea. I knew Mary wasn't interested in fishing and someone would have to watch her.

As the time passed, I was eventually in the water with my little cousin. She was so carefree and boy did she look like her mama. She had the same hair as her but her face resembled her father's. I would look over at the rest of cousins to see how Nancy was doing, this was her first time fishing. A few time when I looked over I noticed Cap was looking back at me. I was too distracted by Mary to pay too much attention though; I could still feel him staring at me, it was like a burning into my back. I heard some footsteps coming up to me and when I looked up it was Nancy. "We should probably get back to my mama and help her with dinner." Time sure had flown by, I picked up Mary and told the boys no to take too long out here and we were off.

"So Selina, I noticed Cap was lookin' at ya quite a bit today." She said in a suggestive tone and with sneaky eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about Nancy." I lied and shifted Mary in my arms for she had fallen asleep. "Oh cousin, I saw ya lookin' back at him and trust me so did he. I know _you _weren't close enough to see him blushing but _I_ sure was." Was he blushing? "Nancy, there is nothing between me and Cap ok?" I tried to sound convincing but she was right. Ever since our one conversation about him, he has been a little more protective and a bit flirty. "Whatever ya say Selina." She shook her head and laughed.

**Cap's POV**

"Elliot what the hell are you and Robert whisperin' about?" I asked, "I'm blind on my left side not deaf ya morons." They just laughed. I gave them a stern look and eventually they gave in. "Cap, are ya sweet on Selina?" Robert asked. The question took me back a little, where would they get that from? "Hell no, why?" I asked. "Well ya been lookin' at her all day and not to mention you are _always _with her." Elliot said. "Well someone needs to watch that girl." I tried to defend myself but Elliot and Robert just kept making jokes. I stood up, bent down and put both of them over my shoulders and threw them into the deep part of the water. They came up spitting water and laughing, there hair was matted to their foreheads and their clothes were sagging around them. "Ya'll a bunch of idiots. C'mon get out. We gotta get home before mama decides to kill us"

* * *

**December 1879  
Selina's POV  
**  
The snow had just fallen onto the ground and there was a few inches sticking. Will had spent the night due to the fact he was hunting with my daddy yesterday and my daddy just told him to stay here for the night. We were walking in the woods back to his house, I was along because Levicy requested I helped her with the children and some other chores because Nancy and Elliot were sick so she needed the extra help. "It ain't really that cold out considerin' all the snow." Cap said, the first words he has said our whole walk. "I've noticed. This is the most snow we've gotten in awhile now ain't it?" I asked looking around at all the leafless trees that now were covered in snow. Everything was so purely white and I contrasted it with my dark brown skirt and coat, my hair looked ebony compared to my surroundings. I felt something cold hit my back, I turned around to see what on God's earth had just hit me when I realized Cap had let me walk ahead and now had a devilish smile on his face. "William! You are so gettin' now boy!" I shouted and packed some snow into my hands, aimed, and hit Cap in the leg with it. He returned the hit with another big one to my stomach. "Yer aim is terrible Selly!" he laughed hysterically but stopped when I hit him square in the face with a snowball. I was laughing hysterically now and when I saw the look on his face I decided to run. "Girl ya better get back here!" He said through laughs. As I ran I could hear him getting closer, the excitement of this was making me laugh too. I tried t hide behind a tree only to hear him say he can see me. I made a run for it again and was in a clearing now. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my middle causing me to lose my balance and us falling to the ground. We rolled a couple times and I was on my back with Cap leaning over me, we were both laughing with heaving chests. As we calmed down neither of us moved, instead we just stared into each other's eyes unaware to our heavy breathing and the cold that was spreading on my back. I couldn't look away from his eyes, his right eye was a beautiful deep blue that you wanted to drown in and his left eye always intrigued me with the whiteness that took it over like snow had with the forest. I could feel my heart pounding and how he was leaning over me I could practically feel his. His hand came to the side of my face and was like ice as he brushed my hair from my face. His eyes fell to my lips and he was starting to move closer, I closed my eyes and let him. I could feel his breath against my lips. We heard the flocking of the birds above us and he pulled away. He stood abruptly and pulled me to my feet. We continued our walk to his home without saying a single word or giving each other a glance. This never happened as far as we were concerned.

* * *

**This probably didn't flow to nicely but I had thought of it today in class and I was dying to write it. I might have another chapter loaded tonight, well after midnight for me. For those of you who are following this story please stay with me, I swear it'll get better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad or confusing. I was really just wanting to get that year over with and I am doing my best to add in family members. If anyone has any advice it is much appreciated. This may be my last update for awhile because of school but we shall see.**

* * *

**New Year's Eve 1879  
Calvin's POV**

We had promised each other that we would meet today. This time she was waiting on me, I was running late and I was hoping she was still there. Running through the woods and dodging branches I finally made it to the spot we have been meeting at. She was sitting on a rock, looking off in the distance more than likely thinking about something hard. "Sorry I'm late." I announced myself breaking her from her gaze. "Oh! Calvin I didn't even hear you. It's fine, I was almost late myself." She said and stood up. "So I am gonna guess that you are goin' to yer cousin's tonight aren't ya?" I asked knowing she would say yes. She and her daddy were always at the Hatfield's home. "Yeah, I reckon we be spending the night too." She said looking at the ground and kicked a rock. "Are ya ok?" I asked noticing she seemed, well, off. "Yeah I'm fine. What are your plans tonight Mr. McCoy?" She tried to change the subject with a new tone and smile. "My brothers are taking me to some barn dance to bring in the new year." I said, "I don't know if I particularly want to go, but hey I guess it'll be fun." A new expression crossed her face, much like the one when I told her that I was interested in a girl. "Well, I'm sure it'll be fun and that you'll find the perfect girl to kiss at midnight." She said in a bitter tone. Well what the hell brought this on? She has been acting like she ain't interested in me and here she is getting jealous? Did someone like her even get jealous? "What's the attitude for?" I asked knowing very well she wouldn't say. "No attitude. I just think you get drunk , dance, and kiss any girl ya can tonight s'all." She said plainly now playing with her long hair. "I will not, the kissin' part at least." I would probably drink and dance a lot. "I can't help the drinkin' part, I've grown to like it a bit...dancin' is what ya do at this thing, if I don't I would look outta place darlin'." I said trying to make her feel better. I looked at the sun and noticed it was getting near sunset, I had to leave soon. She continued to look away from me and braid a piece of her hair. I knew there could only be one thing to make her feel better, I'm not quite sure if it's the right time but why the hell not? I reached towards her and pulled her tightly into me, I cupped her face into my hands and looked into those big brown eyes of hers; I closed my eyes and lowered my face to hers bringing my lips gently to hers. We stayed like that for a moment and my God was her heart pounding. We broke away for a moment, I smiled at her for she was blushing so hard it was kind of funny. After a minute she finally smiled too and I kissed her again, only this time with more force and she actually returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. This was something I would never forget as long as I lived. I pulled away first but held her tightly and gave her a squeeze. "I meant what I said before, about not wanting anything romantic yet." I reminded her, "But hell, I like ya a lot and I am putting this in yer control. If you want to move things forward we can, or we can continue whatever it is we have now." I told her, I meant it too. I was ready if she was, but if she wanted to keep things the way they were now then that was fine with me. "I really do like ya too Calvin, but right now I'm not sure how I feel about anything official yet. Just give me a little more time?" She asked and looked up at me. Now how could I not agree to anything she said when I look at those eyes? "I'll give ya all the time in the world honey."

* * *

**Cap's POV**

"Cap, get your brothers down here! Your uncle and cousin should be here soon!" I heard my mama yell up from downstairs. "Alright!" I shouted back down. "Robert, tell Elliot to grab Elias. Mama wants us down now." He ordered his younger brother. "Where did Johnse go again?" Robert asked while going to find his brother. "Some barn dance, ya know how he is when it comes to girls." I replied, my brother could be a real dog. "Why didn't you go? You gonna be sixteen soon." He asked Cap. "Because I ain't interested in those type of girls. Now go get Elliot!" He snapped. Why couldn't he just listen to him? Thinking about it now, maybe I should have gone with Johnse. Selina was going to be here tonight and it might be a little weird since they haven't actually talked since the other day in the woods. I'm worrying to much, she'll be with my sisters and mama the rest of the night. I walked down stairs with my brothers in tow and saw my uncle Ellison and cousin Cotton Top had just gotten here. "Hey Cap! Hows come you not with Johnse?" Cotton asked me. "Because I don't want to be responsible for a baby." I said simply. My pa gave me a smack on the arm. "Don't speak poorly of your brother, even though he does act like a child." He grumbled. "Sorry daddy." I said and greeted my unlce. "Hey uncle Ellison." I greeted, he was probably my favorite uncle because he was always so kind. "Hey there Cap." He greeted back. Cotton was then rough housing with Robert which drew his attention. I walked over to my mama who was busy trying to get the food out. "Mama, want me to put anything out for ya?" I offered. "No baby, just go tell Nancy to get the girls out." I walked over to the room and knocked on the door, Nancy opened it. "What?" She asked blankly. "Mama said for ya to get the girls out. It's almost time to eat." I instructed and went to sit on the steps out back. It got hot in our small house quickly with so many people filling it up. I could see my breath as it hit the cold air, the moon was shining real bright tonight that it was kind of like a dim sun. The cold winter air was refreshing and part of me didn't want to go back inside the house. What if Selina and Jim had just shown up? What if she ignored me? I felt pretty nervous about seeing her tonight. I didn't want things to be awkward between us, but it was going to be now. For God's sake, I almost kissed her! I don't even know what came over me. One minute we were talking, then throwing snow, then running and laughing... Then I was locked in to those big brown eyes of her's. They made me feel so warm and like everything in that moment was perfect. Her rosy lips and cheeks against her porcelain skin, and the way her hair had fallen over her face. I couldn't help but notice how beautigl she really was right then. I can't keep thinking this, if I keep this up she'll never talk to me again. I finally stood and walked back in. When I walked through the door I saw Selina and Jim walk in through the front, her eyes met mine for a second and she looked away. "Cap, go and greet you uncle and cousin." My daddy told me, I walked on over and greeted Jim with a joke. When it came to Selina, I almost didn't know what to say. "Hey Selly." I left it at that and she just nodded.

**** During dinner, we all shared some casual conversation and some laughs. Selina was sitting across from me but we didn't talk to each other or really even look at each other. "Selina, why don''t you help Levicy clear everything." Jim leaned in and told her, just said yes and got up and started cleaning everything up. "So little nephew, yer gonna be sixteen real soon." Jim said to me and took a sip from his flask. "Yeah I do believe I am." I could only imagine what he was going to say next. "Well it's about time ya start looking for a wife. Ya seen any girls ya like so far?" he asked and I could see from the corner of my eye that Selina looked over at our conversation. "Eh, you know the girls round here. Most of them ain't good conversation, they only want marriage so they don't die alone, and not to mention none of them know how to hunt or go fishin'." I said bitterly. In all honesty, this was true. I didn't want to nervous little thing for my wife, I wanted a wife that could shoot as good as I can and go fishing with me. "Nephew you ain't gone find too many girls like that. Besides, there has to be a few girls that have been harpin' ya, look at Johnse he has a bunch of girls after him." Jim laughed. "Johnse ain't got a bad eye either. No girl finds me attractive with this. Hell, if a girl gives me two looks I'm lucky." I said and looked down at the table and started messing with my hands, something I do when I get nervous. "That ain't true. There are a few girls that do find ya attractive, you just need to get to know some of them." Nancy said from next to me. "Cap don't let them little hussies bring ya down son." My pa said. "If they don't like you for you then forget 'em they ain't worth your time." I nodded, "I guess yer right daddy." Then again wasn't he always? "Of course I am." We laughed at that and so did he.

After dinner, it was getting close to midnight. The adults went out on the porch with their whiskey while I stayed inside with the rest of my cousins and siblings. "Cap, why don't girls like yer eye?" Cotton asked re-bringing up the past conversation. "Because they a bunch of swallow little girls who gonna end up with a husband who don't love them and beats them." We both just stared at Selina. She had been pretty quite all night and that just came out of her. "Whoa there Selly." Robert laughed along with Nancy, Cotton joined in but he didn't really know why. "Well it's true. Girls who base what they want in a husband off of looks ain't gonna get a good one. Yer brother is just as attractive as any other guy and he would protect his wife and family. Any girl who can't see that might as well marry a mean drunk now." I just stared at her in awe. "Damn, little cousin. With a mouth like that ya don't need a gun." I joked. "I ain't lyin' though. Cap don't let any girl make ya feel down because of yer eye. You can shoot better than any man I know who's gots two. Not to mention that you are kind and sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you." I saw Nancy and Elliot share a look, was there more to what she was saying? "Why thank you Selly, it means a lot." I patted her on the back. "uhm, I do reckon we need to get the little ones asleep. Nancy you go put Mary and Elizabeth down. Robert, get Elias and put him to bed. I'm debating Elliot if you should go to bed or not." He looked offended. "Will I'm old enough!" he protested. "I made Mary go to bed so you go on too." He didn't argue with me and instead went up stairs with Robert and Elliot. Nancy got the girls into the room and closed the door. Now it was just me and Selina standing in the room alone since Cotton went with Robert, as much as I loved him he did get a little over bearing. Robert's problem right now. "So I didn't know how ya felt about them other girls." I said with a grin. "They are just so dumb. They don't know good men from the bad ones." She said looking at me now. "Yer a good one Will, and I meant it when I said any girl would be lucky to have ya. Bad eye or not I still think you are attractive so don't let them get ya down 'bout it." I just stared at her, she was different tonight. "Wanna go out back and sit? It's a little warm in here." She nodded, I still grabbed my coat and we went out the back door and sat of the steps. I had my hands in my coat pockets and my elbow was touching her side, she felt a little cold so I scooted a little closer. "Ya know we can't pretend it never happened." I finally said staring out. "I know but it might be better." She responded. "Selina," I said and turned to face her, "I didn't mean to make you feel weird. It was just that...well..." I cursed under my breath, I couldn't get the right words out. "Well what is it?" She demanded. "I was just caught up in a moment. I think I have been spending too much time with Johnse." I had a irritated look on my face. I noticed she was shivering a little. I got up and shrugged my coat off and draped it around her shoulders, she smiled a thank you at me. I sat back down next to her, she leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her. Right now I think I could admit that I might actually be starting some feelings for her. I tried to push them away. "Ya know, the funny part was I was gonna let ya too." she giggled. That shocked me, yeah she didn't really pull away at the time but I thought she was just surprised. "Really? Why?" I asked in disbelief. She shrugged, "I ain't exactly sure why. But I know it's probably the closest I have ever felt to ya." she sighed. I looked down at her, she was looking up at the moon and stars. I wanted to kiss her so badly but not here, one of my siblings would come out I know it. We just sat there huddled up as the frosty air nipped at as. It was too peaceful to go inside yet. I could hear my parents and uncles counting down from the other side of the house, daddy probably had his watch with him. "5..4..3..2..1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard their drunk laughs. I looked down to Selina and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and hugged her closely. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Especially if she was interested in another guy. I haven't forgotten about Calvin, I'll let them be but the moment he hurts her I'll kill him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter was on my mind today, sorry if any of it feels rushed or anything. Let me know what you guys think.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**February 6****th****, 1880  
Selina's POV**

I had already been settled into bed and sleeping when I heard the door to the cabin open loudly and the grumbling of familiar voices broke the silence. I got out of bed and grabbed the lantern that was on my dresser and turned it on then made my way to the door, only to turn back to the chair that had my shawl on it. I wrapped the shawl around my shoulders and kept the front of it closed with one hand and peered out from my door to see my daddy supporting my drunken cousin. "Daddy what's goin' on?" I asked with a concern look. "Levicy won't let him in the house this drunk because he'll wake the little ones. So I brought 'em back here tonight since it was my doin' that got 'em drunk." I almost forgot that my daddy and cousins took Cap out to the saloon for his birthday. "Hey Selly, you gonna have to take him tonight ok? I promised Anse we wouldn't let him get himself into too bad of shape tonight." He more so told me then asked. "Aw hell daddy, I barely get any sleep 'round here and ya want me to take care of this drunken fool?" I asked angrily. "Nah, its fine uncle Jim. I can go over to Skunk Hair's." Cap said out of nowhere. When he tried to leave my daddy's grip he stumbled and nearly fell. I caught him on account he was walking the wrong way. "C'mon Will, I got ya tonight." I grumbled miserably. "Oh ya do, do ya?" He asked with a suggestive smile which I smacked him for. "Daddy if he makes another inappropriate comment I am throwin' him out." I warned. "He'll be good, won't ya nephew?" My daddy gave him a sharp look. "Mhm will do Uncle Jim." I really hated him right now. "G'night daddy." I dragged Cap with one arm while the lantern was still in my other hand, my shawl was pretty much falling off now and in that moment I was beyond pissed off. "Here sit on the bed." I directed him, he listened and plopped down my bed and started to lean back. "Hold on there, I gotta get yer hat and boots." I set the lantern on the dresser and set my shawl back on the chair next to it. I tried to untie his boot but ended up just yanking it off then did the same to the next one. "Be gentle with me, I'm delicate." He giggled and tried to roll over on his stomach. This boy is going to get hurt tonight. "William, sit up." I commanded but it did no good because he wasn't paying any attention to me. So I yanked him up by the front of his shirt and grabbed his hat off his head, dropped him back down on the bed and set the hat on the chair. I walked back over to the bed and tried to take off his shirt which I believed him to have spilled whiskey on. "Man, ya don't waste no time do ya doll?" He joked; I gave him a stern look. I go his shirt off and didn't bother with his pants for obvious reasons. "Cap, let me get ya under the blankets." I tried to say in a nice voice but damn it was hard right now. He moved over so I could lift the messy blanket out from him, I then draped it over his body as he cuddled up with my pillow. As soon as he was situated I turned to go to the bottom dresser door when his hand caught my arm. "Selly," he said in a more sober voice, "Come lay with me." I looked at him as if he were crazy. "Boy, ya smell like a barrel of whiskey. Why would I want to be next to you right now?" He was quite for a moment, I tried to get my arm back from him but he still held onto it. "Selly please?" I always sleep with you when you have your nightmares or don't feel good. Right now I don't feel too good." He tried to guilt me. I sighed and sat on the bed nudging him to move to make room for me. I turned down the lantern and pulled the blanket over my legs and lay back on a pillow. Right when I was about to get comfortable, Cap wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my chest and used me as his own pillow. "Will, I can't deal with you when yer like this." I have never seen him drunk; he was like a different person. For some reason I pictured Johnse being like this if he were drunk. "I like it when you call me that." He mumbled against me. "Call ya what, a drunk?" I half joked. "No, when ya call me by my name." he said and shifted his weight closer to me, oh Lord if he gets too close right now I am rolling him off of here. "Well Cap is yer name too ain't it?" I looked down at him and could faintly see the top of his head. "S'pose so, but I like Will better." He admitted. "Selly hold me like I hold you." I didn't realize I was just lying here with plainly, I wrapped my arms around him and I started to rub his bare back which felt soft. He gripped his arms around me tighter. I could hear him start mumbling and I just wanted to go to bed now. "Will, go to sleep now." I tried to quiet him. "Selina ya know how pretty ya are?" He murmured through tired lips, "I shoulda kissed ya. I bet that Calvin don't know how to really kiss ya." I knew he was dozing off but his words caught me off guard. He wanted to kiss me? He knew about Calvin?! "Aw hell, you don't know whatcha talkin' about Will. Just go to bed." I tried to persuade. "I can give ya so much more than he can." Was what I thought he mumbled but when I asked, I got no reply. So I just let myself fall asleep and maybe he would remember this tomorrow, maybe not.

* * *

**February 15****th****, 1880  
Selina's POV**

"Daddy, I love it!" I exclaimed excitedly over the gold locket that I held in my hand. "Yer mother wanted this to be yours one day." He said as I hugged him tightly. "Ya know we picked that out at a store. Yer mama saw it and fell in love with it instantly." After I pulled back I looked down at the locket. It was pretty shiny for not being worn or polished for so long, it had floral engraving on it, and it was a perfect oval. "Now we best get movin' to yer cousin's. Anse told me that Levicy wanted to spend some time with ya today." I quickly put the locket on and grabbed my coat.

There was hardly any snow sticking around but the air was still a little chill. When we pulled up to my cousin's home we hitched the horse and I hopped off the wagon and made my way over to the porch where my cousin Anse was now standing. "Well happy birthday, Levicy is inside cooking. Go on in." He greeted with a smile. "Thank you." I said and nodded, my daddy stayed on the porch with his nephew and they were talking about something. When I walked into the room, the girls were playing on the floor and the only boys I saw where Cap and Johnse at the table. "Happy birthday Selina!" Nancy said enthusiastically and came over and hugged me tightly. The boys then got up; Johnse wished me the same and gave me a hug. When it came to Cap he was different. Everything has been different since his drunken birthday night; we also haven't seen each other since. He greeted me with a half-smile that melted my heart, "Happy birthday," He said and gave me a tight hug that I never wanted to leave, "I have a present for you. I'll give it to ya later though." He gave me a peck on the cheek the he and Johnse then left to do whatever it is that had to be down. I noticed Nancy was smiling and giving me a mischievous smile. I shot her a glare knowing what she was thinking. "Hey sweetheart, happy birthday." Levicy came downstairs and gave me a hug. "C'mon upstairs with me, Nancy watch your siblings." Levicy led me upstairs to her and Anse's bedroom. "Sit here." She directed me to the chair in front of her vanity. I listened and sat. "Now that yer fifteen ya need to know how to start doing yer hair." She said standing behind me and running her fingers through my hair.

After she showed me a few ways on making my hair look a little prettier she had me face her. "Selina, you know that now you have had your flow for 'bout a year that you are about ready to find a suitor." She said though she looked like she was struggling. "This is a little hard for me," She smiled, "after yer mama passed I helped raise ya. You ain't mine but it sure feels like it." I grabbed her hand as I saw a tear run down her cheek. "I know Levicy; you have always felt like a mama to me. I am so grateful I had you growin' up." I smiled at her and she returned it. "You've grown into such a beautiful girl; I know yer bound to have fancied a boy by now." She said and gave me a knowing look. I nodded. "I have, but I ain't ready to tell ya who until I know for sure." I was honestly thinking of both Cap and Calvin. When I thought of Calvin I felt bad instantly. Ever since New Year's, I have been avoiding our meetings. Truth is I am a little afraid because I am confused on my feelings and perhaps the one on one time with him might confuse me even more. "Promise to tell me when you are sure?" She asked. "Of course!" I promised and gave her a big hug.

When we were coming down the stairs everyone was in the living room now. Johnse and Cap were back and they were talking with their daddy and mine. When Cap saw me come down the stairs he met my eyes and smile, I could feel my cheeks fill with blush. When I reached the bottom of the stairs after Levicy he pulled me aside and gave me a small box with a red bow on it. "Cap, what is it?" I excitedly asked. "I told you I like it better when ya call me Will." He said meeting my eyes, so he did remember that night. "Open it and see." I followed his order and undid the bow and opened the box. It was a bracelet made of brass; the shapes reminded me of buttons. I looked up at him with a smile spreading over my face. I looked over to my family to see if anyone was paying attention to us, when I saw that they were all involved with my younger cousins or each other, I went up on my toes and pressed a quick peck to Will's lips. The faint mustache he was growing tickled my face when I did so; I hugged him before he could say anything. "Thanks Will." I said into his chest. I pulled away to join my daddy who then decided to leave. We said our goodbyes and were off on our way. I kept smiling down at my new bracelet on my wrist.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
March 1880  
Cap's POV

I was deep in thought when Johnse bumped my shoulder bringing me back. I almost forgot where I was. We were sitting at a table in the saloon with my uncles Jim and Ellison and of course Cotton. "Ain't that right Cap?" Johnse asked. "What?" I asked and rubbed my face. "I was talkin' bout you comin' with me to that barn dance goin' on tonight." He re-explained. "Oh yeah, I'm still goin' with ya." I was mainly going because my pa doesn't want Johnse getting into any trouble. He always treats me like I'm the oldest, I feel like though. "Barn dance?" Cotton asked with an excited look upon his face. "Daddy, can I go with 'em?" My uncle Ellison and I shared a look. "Cotton, I don't think I want ya goin' to any barn dance. It ain't a good idea." My uncle tried to explain to my simple minded cousin. "Well, alright daddy." Cotton pouted. I agree with my uncle though, sometimes things got a little out of hand at these things. "You ain't missin' much Cotton, I just wanna go to sell some whiskey and make some money." Johnse tried to lighten his mood. I took a sip of my whiskey and thought about how much I don't much feel like going with Johnse tonight. "Hey Uncle Jim," I started, "Would ya be opposed to letting Selina come with us tonight?" I thought for sure he was going to say no. He sighed and thought for a moment. , Uncle Ellison just looked at him and Johnse gave me a menacing look. Johnse probably didn't want her to come because she would easily call him out on his flirtatious way with girls. "If I say yes, you gotta promise that you will not let her out of your sights." He said with a threat in his tone. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her." I agreed. "Selina gets to go?" Cotton moaned. "Cotton, she only goin' to keep me company while Johnse is selling his whiskey." I tried to stop his whining. "Cotton, let it go son." Ellison pleaded. I gave my uncle an apologetic smile.

After we all parted ways, me and Johnse got on our horses and made our way through the woods. "So little brother, I do reckon ya fancy yourself a little lady." Johnse said with a grin. "I do not believe I know what you are talking about." I pretended. "Aw, cut the shit Cap. I saw you and Selly the other day, I just pretended not to." He admitted. "I figured you would eventually say somethin' bout it." I took a deep breath before deciding on what to say to my brother. "I haven't said anything because I ain't sure what's goin' on with us." I sighed as I stared out at the blooming trees around us. "Well what do ya mean?" He asked after a moment of silence. "What I mean is that she is involved with another, but don't you say anything Johnse." I added quickly. "I ain't gonna say who but I overheard her and Nance talkin' bout him. That's why I don't know what to do with her now." This is the first time I have ever actually talked about Selina this way with anyone. Johnse and I were quiet for a little while, I was lost in thought again about Selina and then about the McCoy boy. "Well, do ya love her?" Johnse asked which made me quickly turn my head to him. "I have always loved her; she's my cousin ain't she?" I tried to dance around the question. "No ya fool, I mean like do ya wish to be with her. As in take her as your wife someday." The question made me blush and feel embarrassed. "Well hell Johnse I don't know!" I snapped. He just laughed at me. "Whoa there, calm down it was just a question. All I'm sayin' is that eventually some guy is gonna do what you won't and you'll never get the chance again."

Same Day  
Selina's POV

I hauled the basket of wet linens out to the line to hang them. Boy when these things were wet they weighed more than a cow. It was pretty warm out for early March. I bent down and grabbed the white sheets and began pinning them to the lines one after another. "Selina, where are ya girl?" I heard my daddy yell. "Out back daddy!" I yelled back to him. He came around from the front of the house. "Hey baby, would ya mine doin' me a favor tonight?" He asked hesitantly. "Well sure daddy, what is it?" I asked shaking out the damp sheets as I pinned them. "Will ya accompany yer cousins to the barn dance tonight?" I turned sharply to look at him. "You are askin' me to go to one of those dances where there is booze everywhere and people of my age committing sins?" I asked heatedly. "Well darlin' I wouldn't ask unless I had good reason to. Cap and Johnse are going and Cap is only going because Anse wants him to keep an eye on Johnse." He explained, "Cap don't wanna go but his daddy is makin' him. GO and keep him company?" I continued to empty the basket and thought for a moment about this. I haven't seen Cap-Will- since my birthday when I kissed him, this might be an awkward setting. Especially because I am confused on how I feel about him due to my involvement with Calvin McCoy. "Fine. I'll go." I grumbled. My daddy laughed, "They'll be here at about sunset or so."

It was a little before sunset when Johnse and Cap came over with the wagon full of barrels. I keep trying not to call him Cap but Will instead, it's hard to. "Daddy they here, see ya later." I said and went out the door. I at least did my hair the way Levicy showed me with half of it pulled back in a type of clip and maroon colored skirt and white shirt tucked in. In all honesty it sounds simple but with the way I have developed more so in the last year, the top of my shirt was a little tighter on my chest than it usually was which made it look like I was wearing a more fitted shirt. "Hey there little cousin." Johnse greeted and stepped down from the wagon to hoist me up next to Will. When he got himself back up with us we took off to the dance. I felt self-conscience next to Will being all done up and such. Did he notice my appearance? Or the fact my shirt has grown a little more constricted? I occasionally looked at him from the corner of my eye; he was looking off while he and Johnse were talking about something. He still hadn't grown a full mustache but it was definitely growing in, I didn't really mind it to be honest. I didn't realize I was staring at him fully until he looked down at me, smirked, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I have to admit, I did not mind it one bit. I truly did like Will, he was pretty good looking.

When we got to the barn we were met by Johnse's friend Alex Messer. "Johnse, we goin' inside while you two set up." Will announced and laced his arm with mine, guiding me into the barn with him. The inside was lit with lanterns here and there, men and women anywhere from my age and a little older than Johnse filled the barn dancing and making out against the wall. The band sat in a corner with their instruments playing tunes that most of the people were dancing and swaying to. "Let's move this way." Will whispered into my ear, we pushed past people and he stopped us to talk to a couple guys he knew making me feel a little out of place. "Hey Will, I'm goin' to go sit." I excused myself. "Alright, I find you for the slow dance. I promise." He said making a smile form across my face. I made my way past people to find a chair to sit on; I finally found one on the outskirts of the dancing people. I was watching people dance and laugh when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked to the direction I felt it from, I saw Calvin leaning against the wall with a couple of his brothers, along with his two sisters and their cousin Nancy who always gave me a dirty look. I met his eyes and the moment I did I felt so awful for having avoiding him for so long, I could tell he wanted to talk to me by the look in his eyes. He said something to his younger brother and pushed pass some people to get over to me. Oh no, this is what I didn't want. What was he going to say? What was I going to say? As he stood in front of me and sat on the empty chair beside me, I could feel my heart pounding. "Well hey there stranger, long time no see." He greeted in a gentle voice that made my heart flutter. I looked at him and into those eyes, why have I been avoiding him? He was such a sweet boy. "Calvin…Calvin I"-"Don't. I know you must have your reasons on why you decided not to come around." He interrupted placing his hand over my own hand that was on my lap. "I ain't gonna lie though, ya hurt me Selina." I felt so bad that I almost wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry, a lot of things have happened and I didn't mean to stay away for so long." I started to go on, his hand gripped mine. "Well we got ourselves some time right now, how about we talk a little." He offered with his kind eyes holding my gaze. I nodded, "Well after we kissed, I was a little confused on my feelings for you. I do care trust me I do. But, I have also developed some other feelings for another." I looked down when I told him this, admitting this to myself was hard enough. I felt his hand loosen his grip on mine. "Who?" The way he asked made me want to take it all back and hug him. "Well, it's Will. He also knows about us seeing each other. It just kind of happened. I didn't think it would, oh Calvin I am so sorry." I felt the threat of tears stinging my eyes. He sighed, "I can't be mad at ya, I made all the moves and I did tell ya it was in yer control now didn't I?" He said calmly. I took a deep breath and nodded, I had almost forgotten about the other people around us. None of them even noticed someone of Hatfield kin sitting with a McCoy, though not all of us hated each other. "Calvin, I would really hate to lose ya as a friend. You are so sweet." I said sadly and gripped his hand. I looked at him then and we held each other's gaze and smiled at each other. "I knew you were something else when I first met ya." He planted a kiss to my forehead and got up but turned back, "Same time and place?" He asked with a smile. I returned it and nodded. "Maybe sooner?" he grinned and made his way back to his brothers. I hadn't realized that the band started to play a slow tune, where was Will? I stood and pushed through people to find him. I couldn't see him anywhere, I only saw Johnse and Alex talking to a couple of girls where they set up the cart. I looked around some more and walked to the outskirts of people. I did a look around, in the corner I saw Will with a blonde haired girl leaning her back against the wall and him leaning very close to her. I felt the heat rise to my face and the stinging threat of tears once again, my stomach felt like I did a somersault. I turned and hurried away, I felt like a damned fool for letting my feelings get this far for him. I didn't realize where I was going until I looked up and saw Calvin and some of his kin ahead of me. "Calvin."

Calvin's POV

"Calvin." I heard my name and looked in front of me. The next thing I knew Selina wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me strongly, I only hesitated for a second before I embraced her back and kissed her as passionately as I could. No way in hell was I about to question the change in heart. After we pulled apart both of us breathing heavy and feeling light headed, I smiled at her. "Wanna dance with me darlin'?" I asked unable to hide the excitement that filled me. She nodded and I grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor. I placed my hand on her waist and held her other as we swayed sided to side only for her to wrap her arms around my neck, I circled my arms around her waist and pressed my forehead to hers. This was probably one of the best moments of life right now. She rested her head on the curve on my neck and she gave me a small kiss. I meant to look back at my brothers when I saw Cap looking over at us; he had a red mark on the side of his face. Knowing that there was something between him and Selina, I looked down at her and when she looked up I kissed her again with even more passion and embraced her tightly to my body. I knew it bother him because I saw him walk out of the barn. I felt bad for a moment but hey, she's mine now. He had his chance. "Selina, I never want to let you go." I whispered into her hair. "Then don't." She whispered back.

Cap's POV

I'm an ass, a complete ass. I knew I shouldn't have flirted with that girl. She was a little whore anyways, I told her too after she made that comment about Selina she even slapped me. Where is Selina? I was searching the crowd when I finally spotted her; my heart sank at what I saw. She was in Calvin McCoy's arms, her head tucked in his neck, when he saw me he even gave her a kiss to rub it in. I can't do this. I stormed out of the barn and leaned against the outside wall. I rubbed my face and exhaled harshly. I hate to admit this but I actually felt like I wanted to cry. Johnse was right; I should've made my move when I had the chance instead of going after some random girl that turned out to be a rude bitch. Did Selina see me with her? Is that why she went to Calvin? "Oh God…" I moaned. I'm never getting her back now. I turned out to be as smart as Johnse. "You have no one to blame but yourself…I had my chance so many times…" I told myself. As much as it pains me, and man does it, if she is happy with Calvin then I will let her be with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay so I am kind of over the writer's block, still didn't know what I was doing with this yet but here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**Flashback- Narrative POV**

_"What the hell ya think yous doin' Calvin?" Nancy asked disgustedly from behind him, she had followed him out of the barn. Calvin was untying his horse and was planning on the leaving the dance, he stopped what he was doing to face her. She looked like she had fire in her eyes. "What ya talking 'bout Nance?" He knew damn well what she was talking about. "Don't you play that game with _me _Calvin McCoy." She snarled, "Just because I wasn't next to ya don't mean I didn't see you with Jim Vance's daughter. The daughter of the man who killed my pap, remember?" She spat. Calvin took a deep breath while thinking of what to say now. "Nancy she ain't like him." She wasn't really like girl he knew; she was just different from others. "She is the daughter of a murderer and a savage!" Calvin was getting mad. "Nance, she is different from her family. She don't hate like they do or anything. She don't have a mean bone in her body." He was trying to defend her but he knew deep down that she wouldn't believe him. They stood there not saying anything; the only noise was music from the barn and the drunken laughter. If it wasn't for the faint light coming from the lanterns the two cousins wouldn't be able to see each other. "Do yer brothers know 'bout her?" She finally broke the silence between them. "Yes, they do." He nodded meeting her eyes. "They approve?" She said with a scrutinizing expression taking over her face. "Not completely, Pharmer don't like her. She's as good as the blacks and Indians as far as he's concerned." He admitted, he really hated the way his brother thought of Selina. "Tolbert and Jim don't object to this?" She asked again. "Jim don't care who I chose to be with and Tolbert only said not to tell poppy 'bout it." He informed, but then something crossed his mind. "You ain't goin' to my poppy 'bout this are ya?" Panic started to fill him. "I ain't so sure it's worth goin' to him about. But let me ask ya something, do ya think the two of you can ever be together?" Her tone was cold when she asked but she was being logical. "Jim Vance gonna let his only daughter marry a McCoy? Yer pap gonna let you marry someone of Hatfield kin?" Calvin could feel the heart sink, he hadn't really thought too much about this and Nancy could tell. "I ain't gonna say nothing, for now. But you best think about yer situation." She added and turned and walked away from her older cousin. Calvin lingered in the spot a moment longer. He truly cared for Selina, but Nancy was right. Then again Nancy hated Selina because it was believed Jim Vance killed his uncle. He doesn't want their family's differences to have an effect on his life. He wants to be with Selina and try to be happy, but if it comes down to it he loves his family.  
_

* * *

**July 1880  
Cap's POV  
**I woke from my sleep and sat up. After a moment I tried to look around at where I was. I was in Selina's room, on the ground sleeping this time though. I looked over the bed next to me to see that she was still asleep and then lay back down on the thin pillow. I would sleep in the same room as her but not the same bed anymore. Ever since I saw her with Calvin McCoy, well, it hasn't been the same with us. We both know what happened that night. She stayed with us that night and I drove the horse since my idiot brother was too drunk to know where to even walk. _What happened to that girl yous was with?_ When she asked me _that_, I felt like a real ass. Selly saw me flirting with some girl and then decided to go off to the McCoy boy. I didn't think she would care if I was friendly with that girl; she was like that with Calvin. Hell, I didn't even kiss that girl! I let her know I knew something was going on between the two of them, she didn't really deny it either. In fact, she fully admitted to the new courtship as if it were no big deal. I told her that I would keep it secret from the family and that I wouldn't start anything with the McCoy family. I just stared up at the barely visible ceiling that me and my Uncle Jim worked on today, it rained the day before and it was leaking once again so I came over and helped out. I just sighed as I thought about the change between Selina and me. I shouldn't have talked to that girl; I should've done something when I had the chance. I sure as hell can't ask my uncle for her hand, he would expect me to ask her soon after and I can't even pitch the idea to her now. Boy was this house hot, I stripped the blanket off my body like I did to my shirt before I went to bed, Selina actually looked away from me like she thought it was improper. I tried to go back to sleep but all I could do was think of the girl in the bed next to me, she was even in my dreams.

* * *

**Calvin's POV**  
Tolbert, Pharmer, and I were at the saloon having a few drinks. Sam and Paris had just left and so we were now quiet. "Hey Calvin, ya still seein' the Vance girl?" Tolbert asked in his drunken voice. "Yeah, sure am." I sipped my drink. "S'only a matter a time before she gets ya killed. She was raised by killers and that what she gonna be." Pharmer said bitterly. "Just ya wait and see, she goin' to be the death of ya." Tolbert slapped his arm, it surprised me that he tried to get Pharmer to mind the way he talked about Selina in front of me. "She ain't like that Pharmer." I said irritated. "I don't even think she knows how to shoot a gun." Pharmer took a big swig of his whiskey and nodded his head for a moment. "Don't have to have a gun to be a murderer. Watch, when ya getter knocked up and her pa finds out, he'll kill ya." He took another drink and then added, "She'll be just as good as a murderer." I shook my head in frustration. "God dammit Pharmer, she ain't no whore. If she does have my baby it'll be the right way." My brothers looked at me then, both looking like I slapped them across their faces. "Ya plan on fornicatin' her?" Pharmer asked disgustedly, Tolbert looked down at his drink and looked like he was thinking hard. "Calvin," He started, "I don't care if ya with her now but you ain't startin' a family with that girl." I can't believe they even care who I'm with. If they should be getting on anyone for who they are with they should be getting on Roseanna. My older sister don't have a husband or kids yet. Before she knows it she'll die alone. "I don't have to deal with this." I stood from my chair and stormed out of the saloon to get my horse. Once on I made my way back home, my parents are going to ask about my brothers though. It was dark on the way home; the air was hot and thick too. I could hear some of the crickets and could feel mosquitos tickling my arms as I went to swat them away. When I finally got home and walked in, I wasn't even questioned by my parents about my brothers or why I was already back. In fact they just greeted me as I passed them on the porch. I sat at the tabled and ate a biscuit while Roseanna braided Fanny's hair on the opposite side of the table of me. "Where the other two at?" Roseanna asked still looking down as she continued to braid my younger sister's hair. "Still getting' drunk, I didn't much care to stick around to deal with whatever trouble they be getin' into." She just nodded. "Smart boy, why don't ya take Bud with you guys? He feels left out." How would she know? "He just a kid Ro, he don't need to be getting' drunk." She sighed, "He's sixteen Calvin. Just because he's the youngest out of you boys don't mean he a baby still." I shook my head and laughed. "Yer one to talk, ya still baby him." Ro looked offended. "I do no!" She laughed and Fanny did too, I almost forgot about the five year old. "Roseanna you've always babied Bud, I bet he's yer favorite brother." I said with a challenging grin. "Ya don't know who my favorite brother is." She said coyly, Fanny looked up at her. "I yer favorite sister Ro?" Roseanna just smiled at her and told her she loves all of her sisters equally and kissed her nose. "So who's your favorite brother then? I do believe I'm Alifair's favorite brother." I said cockily. "Ya sure got a sense of humor don't ya Calvin?" My sister laughed. "S'pose I do." I smiled back at her. Truth be told I tried not to play favorites with any siblings, but it's hard not to. I loved Roseanna and Alifair equally but Roseanna is more carefree than Alifair. Out of my brothers I think Jim and Bud are my favorites because they aren't so mean.

The next day, I rode down to the spot Selina and I always meet at. I even picked some flowers that I found growing for her. I tied my horse up to a tree when I got there and after a few minutes she arrived too, she never rode a horse here. "Hey there my sweet darlin' I got ya somethin'." I smiled and pulled the flowers out from behind my back. "Oh, Calvin they are so pretty!" The way her eyes lit up warmed my heart more than this July heat. She held them to her nose and smelled them. She looked mighty pretty today, despite her natural pale complexion she actually tanned a little. Her hair looked especially nice with the way she pulled pieces back. She wore a white shirt that she had rolled the sleeves up and had a light blue skirt on. "Yer so beautiful." I said looking into her big brown eyes, she blushed and I planted a kiss to her forehead. She wasn't much shorter than me; then again I wasn't very tall either. "Well I do believe you are being particularly nice today." She smiled to let me know she was joking. "Well, it's easy to be nice when yer with the prettiest girl in all of West Virginia, and possibly Kentucky." She raised one brow at me, "_Possibly_ Kentucky?" she asked, and I laughed and kissed her gently on her lips. "In _all _of Kentucky." We both laughed and kissed a couple times. Being with her was so easy; she made me feel like I could do anything. I wrapped my arms tightly around her despite the heat; she looked up into my eyes. I leaned in to kiss her again. Her rosy lips were soft like the petals on the flowers I gave her and the kiss was sweeter than honey. I could stay here forever. I didn't notice that I was kissing with more force or that my tongue was sliding into her mouth, I'm not sure she did either because she still had her arms locked around my neck giving in to my kiss. I pressed my lips a little hard into hers and explored her mouth with my tongue. She let out a small moan and I pulled her tighter into my body as I felt her tongue do the same as mine. She kissed back like I was water and she had a thirst that needed to be quenched. My hands began to move around her a bit going from her curves to grasping her hair. "Oh!" She suddenly pulled away leaving me startled and hungry for more. "What? What is it?" I asked beyond confused at why my arms were now empty. She blushed. "I think we are getting a little too…_excited_." I followed where her eyes were looking and realized just how _excited_ I really was. "Oh, good Lord!" I gasped and turned away from her. I could hear her giggle a little, "S'okay, I know it got a little hot and heavy quickly." That was one way to put it. "Still a little embarassin' though." Well, more like a lot. "Are ya okay?" She asked, I finally felt "calm" and turned back to her. "Yeah I'm fine, uhm, I'm real sorry. I didn't want to do anything if that's what ya thought." I half smiled hoping she didn't think I was a total dog. "I know you didn't plan on movin' down that path, just too much at once." "Yeah just a bit." I filled the space between us and kissed her forehead, the safer way to kiss. "Calvin, Calvin, Calvin. What am I gonna do with ya boy?" She giggled. "Well I can think of a few things." I said in a husky voice and leaned back in to kiss her again, this time with more control.**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you who have been sticking with this story I am so, so sorry for taking so long to get back to this. I kind of got caught up with other things-and a Harry Potter fan fic- and kind of neglected this. One downside to this update: I will be fast forwarding some events a bit and I am not picking up exactly where I left off. However, I will include the information in either flashbacks or during past tense thinkings and conversations. Thanks for those who have been staying with me!**

* * *

**July 1882**

A lot has happened in the last year and a half, a lot has changed. Johnse got involved with Calvin's older sister Roseanna and got himself in quite the mess. He planned on marrying that girl and cousin Anse was not having it. To make matters worse, the McCoy girl had become pregnant with Johnse's baby which led to Calvin and his brothers kidnapping my cousin and they even planned on killing him. Thank God that Roseanna warned my cousin, Johnse could have been killed. This girl has caused so much tension amongst my older cousin and his son. Don't get me wrong, I do feel terrible about her family shunning her and she miscarrying her baby. Poor thing never stood a chance in this world, Johnse was pretty upset. In fact, everyone has been pretty upset but all for different reasons. Calvin and I have been fighting and disagreeing a ton since this all started and during all of this I never mentioned a thing to my cousin Cap- which is getting hard for me to call him that since I think I prefer calling him Will it makes me feel like we share a special bond- but as much as I love my cousin he hasn't been pleasant to deal with since this McCoy stuff started up. I know how he feels or felt about me, I felt the same...but something drew me to Calvin McCoy and I had to see what that was. I'm glad I did, he and I are better than ever right now. We are considering running off and getting married. I do believe he loves me.

Tonight there is a barn dance just across the Tug and Calvin asked me to be there. Luckily for me, Will is going so daddy won't worry too much. Before I walk out of my room I double check myself in my mirror. My dark brown hair looks its usual self with waves cascading down my back, I picked up a medium sized clip that Levicy had given me for my past birthday and clipped a few locks back. I tucked my shirt into my skirt hurried out onto the porch where Will and my pa were sitting. As soon as I stepped onto the porch Will's eyes met mine. "Hello Selina." He greeted with a smile. Things were weird for awhile between the two of us and he would never be okay with me and Calvin-mainly due to his feelings for me but I think he may be over that now. "Hi Will." I smiled back. "Well, you two have a good time tonight," My pa said as he got up from the rocking chair, "Will keep her safe. One scratch on her and I will have your head." And with that he walked into the house with our dog in tow. "Well, I s'pose we should get a move on." Will said and turned to walk towards his horse. I walked over to the horse and he helped hoist me up, as soon as I was on the horse he got on as well.

As we rode to our destination there was little talk and I must admit I felt slightly odd holding on to him. "So, uhm, McCoy is going to be here tonight?" He suddenly broke the silence. "Yes, _Calvin_ is going to be there." I stressed his name. I felt and heard Will chuckle. "You know, sometimes you can really make me laugh." I smiled at the fact we can still find some humor in each other. "Glad I can manage that." It was silent again for awhile, the only sounds to be heard were crickets, the horse's hooves, and running water. As we approached where we would cross, Will decided to speak again. "Selly, I know you and him are getting real serious now," He paused as if he didn't know what to say next, or if he should say it. "but please don't do anything stupid." The concern in his voice threw me, he normally preferred not to talk about this. "Will why do you bring this up?" I asked kind of knowing. He sighed, "Look, we both know how I feel 'bout ya and I have always been kind of responsible for you and protective. I just don't want anything to happen to you is all." He sounded somewhat sad when saying this. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. "I'll be careful Will, I promise."

I was standing in a corner scanning the crowd for a certain McCoy boy while Will was hanging around some guys he knew. Eventually I found the dark haired boy I had been looking for and couldn't help but smile when his eyes met mine. Calvin made his way through the crowd and was right in front of me within a minute. He grabbed my hand and led me away from the party and near the bales of hay out back. "What are we doin' out here?" I asked with a giggle. "I just wanted to see you alone instead of around a bunch of drunks." He said with a grin and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you." I said into his should as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I've missed ya too sweetheart, I couldn't wait to see you." He smiled as he pulled out of the hug. I kissed him on the cheek which made his smile a lot bigger. "Lets sit over here." He suggested and led me over to pile of hay where we plopped down and laid back. The night sky was full of stars and was beautiful. "Selina, I've been thinking about things lately...like our future." He started. "Oh? What about it?" I asked eager to hear what he had to say. "Well, I would love to have everything nice and proper but our situation doesn't allow that now..." He trailed off debating what to say next. He propped himself up on an elbow and was looking down at me. "Selina, I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have a family." I was surprised by the topic and the sort of randomness of it. "Calvin, are you proposing?" I asked shocked. "Yes, Selina Vance will you marry me?" Calvin with a hopeful smile. I didn't answer for a moment, we talked about this but I never thought it was going to be any time soon. "Yes." I accepted, as soon as I did his lips were on mine. "I love you so much Selina. I promise you won't regret any of this." He said while kissing me. His kisses were getting more intense and his hands more adventurous. "I love you too Calvin."


	13. Chapter 13

**Well now I am back on track and hopefully I can keep this up until band camp. I hope you guys enjoy this, also I do believe in real life Roseanna's baby died before the whole thing with her brothers dying and Johnse is already married to Nancy. So there is my semi twist semi truth to this story.  
**

* * *

**August 1882**

"Robert!" I called out to my fifteen year-old cousin. "Robert E! Get over here and help with your siblings!" I shouted at him. I held baby Troy on my hip, trying to hold onto to Elias' hand, and trying to stop Mary and Elizabeth from fighting in the wagon. "What is it?" He asked calmly as he approached the chaotic scene that was his family. "Get your sisters right now!" I said more angrier than I intended, these children were a hand full. "Alighty," He said as he jumped up onto the wagon and picked up Elizabeth and put her over his shoulder and put her down on the ground beside the wagon all while Mary was trying to pull her hair and slap her. "Mary you stop that now or I'ma get your mama!" I warned. She stopped immediately. "Robert, take Troy." I handed the baby over to him and focused my attention back on my younger girl cousins. "What are you two even fightin' about?" I demanded, I never sound this mean and I could tell they didn't know what to do. Even Elias was hiding behind my leg. "Elizabeth hit me first!" Mary exclaimed. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Elizabeth tried defending herself. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. Understand?" They both nodded. "Good, now go find Nancy and Elliot. Stick with them." They ran off the moment they could. "You feelin' okay?" Robert asked as he handed Troy back to me. "I don't know really," I answered truthfully as I took the infant back into my arms and regrabbed Elias' hand. "I have been really moody lately and I don't mean to be. I'm just stressed I suppose." Which was true. "About what?" He asked, you could tell her really did care. "Oh nothin' really." There was a reason. One in which I wasn't going to share with my fifteen year old cousin though. "Is it the whole not being married thing?" He continued on. "What do ya mean?" I asked curious on where he was going with this. "Well, you know, you're seventeen now and you haven't even had a boyfriend yet." Oh if only he knew. "Well I suppose that does stress me out. My daddy really wants me to get married and have a family." Which wasn't a lie. "Well honestly speakin' I'm surprised you and Cap haven't married yet." That actually surprised me. "Why do ya say that?" I asked wondering what he was thinking or knew. "C'mon Selina, it ain't no secret you two have feelings for each other. Cap loves you and I do believe you love him too." I blushed. "Ha see you do!" He smiled. I shifted Troy's weight on my hip, "We ain't like that, maybe we use to be but not anymore." I explained and started walking towards the festivities, Robert followed. "Well why not?" He asked walking beside me with his hands in his pockets. "Shouldn't ya be off flirting with Mariah? Scram!" I let go of Elias to try to swat at Robert, I missed and he ran off towards Mariah laughing. I just shook my head and smiled at him. "Elias, what do you want to do?" I asked the shy four year-old. "That Selly." He pointed over to a stand where a man was selling sweets. "Ok, good thing your daddy gave me some money for ya guys." I led him over to the vendor and the smell of all the pastries made me wish I could stuff my face full of them all. "How may I help ya miss?" The man asked after the couple in front of us walked off. "Hi, I would like a caramel apple and a doughnut please." I said with a smile. "Sure thing." He nodded and grabbed the items, I hand the apple to Elias and gave the doughnut to Troy as I paid the man. "C'mon Elias, lets go sit down over here." He grabbed onto my skirt as I walked over to where I saw Johnse selling his whiskey. As I walked up to him I noticed it looked like he hadn't been sleeping very well. "Hey there Johnse." I greeted as I walked up. He hadn't noticed me as I came up and looked a little startled. "Hey Selina, how ya been?" He smiled at me. "I'm good, how are you? Marriage treatin' ya nicely?" I asked back. "Don't even get me started with that." He shook his head. "I won't then, can you hold Troy for a minute? I"ma set Elias up here." He took Troy from me and I bent down and picked up Elias who was loving his treat and set him on the wagon and Johnse handed the baby back to me. "Who left you in charge of the children?" He laughed. "No one really, I told your mama I would watch them today. Your parents deserve a chance to enjoy themselves." I explained with a smile and dusted crumbs off Troy. "Couldn't Robert or Nancy watch them?" He asked. I shrugged, "They're young, let them have their fun." He laughed again and shook his head. "You are too kind Selly. That's why you're my favorite cousin though." He said with a big smile and patted my arm.

Johnse and I chatted for awhile and eventually we came across some of our family. "Hey Robert E! Get over here!" Johnse called out to his brother who was walking by, he did exactly what he was told. "Hey." He said as he came over. "Where's Cap at?" Johnse asked, "I haven't seen him all day." Robert thought for a moment. "I ain't sure, I saw him with uncle Jim last and he had his rifle with him." He kept looking around. "What are ya lookin' liek that for?" Johnse asked. "No reason..." Robert said as he kept looking around. "He's looking for Mariah." I announced making Robert blush. "You ask her out yet?" Johnse asked. Robert shook his head. "Why not? You have been close since you was babies." I asked. "I ain't sure if she sees me that way." He admitted and looked at the ground. "Well little brother, you'll never know unless you tell her." Johnse said and pushed Robert on his way. "That boy is going to miss out if he doesn't make his move." I shook my head and craddled the now sleeping Troy, Elias was still working at his treat. "Yeah, the men in this family sure know how to miss out." Johnse sighed. "Like who?" I asked wondering if he was still thinking about Roseanna. "Well first Cap with you, me with Roseanna, and now Robert." He said casually. "Why does everyone say that about us? If we were goin' to be together we would have been by now." I said frustrated with this on going thing. "We all thought you two would be married by now with a couple babies." Johnse responded calmly. "Well we ain't." I huffed. I'm not going to lie, I wanted to be with Will but when I saw him at that barn dance with another girl I assumed he wasn't interested. But now, now I wish I flat out told him I loved him. I haven't talked to or seen Calvin since the night he asked me to marry him, after we...well did something I wish I hadn't now. I think I am paying for that now. "Hey there stranger." I heard a familiar voice say, as I looked up I saw Will and my daddy walk up. "Hi Will, hey daddy." I greeted them both and Johnse just waved. "Aw look at her holding a baby. Looks so natural." My daddy gushed at me holding Troy. "When will you be holding my grand-baby like that?" I never hear the end of this. "Hopefully soon daddy, you never know." He just laughed and tried to get free whiskey form his nephew. "Hey Selly, lets go for a walk." Will suggested. "Elias, you good here? Guys watch him." I warned. "Don't worry, Ellison is coming this way." Daddy said, I just shook my head and walked off with Will. As soon as we got away from the wagon we started talking. "So have you hear yet from him?" He asked. "No, I don't think I will either. Normally at these events we meet up but I haven't even seen him." I sighed and shifted Troy in my arms. "He's here alright. All five feet of drunk shrillness." He said in an annoyed matter. "Shoot, if I didn't think he meant anything to ya I would've hit him earlier, he's a real ass Selina." I just nodded. "I know you think he is, and hell I'm startin' to think it too, but he can be a real sweetheart." I was looking ahead, but I could tell Will was giving me a sympathetic look. We walked around the grounds in silence for a few minutes. We passed some food and all at once I felt like a million different smells were hitting me. I felt an unsettling feeling in my stomach and it wasn't going away. "Will, take Troy. Quick!" I shoved Troy into WIll's arms and quickly ran off near some trees and started puking. As soon as I was done I felt like crying. Not because of the disgusting taste, not because people might have seen (they shouldn't have since I ran kind of into the woods), and not because Will saw. I was crying because I knew what this meant. "Selina?" I heard Will's voice call out from a couple yards away. "Selly, are you okay?" I stood up and started wiping my tears from my eyes. He was closer now. "Selly, what happened? What's wrong?" He asked, he looked so scared and worried, especially trying to hold the now awake Troy. I took a deep breath, "Will...I-" I was cut off by a loud gunshot. "Here, take him!" Will handed back Troy just like I had and was running off. I made my way hurriedly back. When I finally came in sight of the group of people I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Selina, get the children away from here and into Ellison's wagon. We're taking him back in Anse's." I scrambled to find my cousins. I couldn't believe what I saw, Ellison lying on the ground with so much blood around him..."Selina!" I looked where I heard my name. "Selina what happened?" Nancy asked. "I will tell you in a minute, where are your siblings?" I asked looking around. "Over near the dance floor." She responded. "Grab them and bring them over here." She ran off and came back with the rest of the children. "Come on." I led them over to my cousin's wagon and tried to block their view as much as possible. "Selina what happened?" Nancy asked again. "Ellison has been hurt badly. I need to grab your brother." I handed her Troy and ran to where Elias was sitting crying. I picked him up and held him close to me and tried to comfort him. As I came to the wagon I set the small child next to Mary and hopped up just in case we had to move. "Selina, take the kids back to Anse's house. We'll be their shortly." My father instructed, I hadn't even noticed him in front of me. "What about Ellison?" I asked in a broken voice. "We're taking him back there too on Anse's wagon." He turned and joined the other men in my kin. As I looked at the bloody scene again I felt the tears start to flow. "Ya!" And with a quick whip the horses started moving us away from the chaos.

Back at my cousin's home, I got the children settled inside and made up a bed where we would be putting my horribly wounded cousin. I walked back out of the room and leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath. "Are you okay Lina?" Nancy asked looking worried. I nodded, "Nancy, can you watch your siblings? I need to step out for some air." She continued to look worried, "Of course." I walked out the front door and went around the back of the house by the tree and sat down under it. I didn't know why exactly I wanted to be alone, all I knew is that I just needed to be. Looking out at the bright blue sky that had few clouds, I started thinking of why I wanted to be alone and that made me sob. Tears started streaming down my face and my breathing got heavy, I just felt all of my emotions crash around me. Ellison,my dear sweet cousin Ellison covered in so much blood was haunting my mind. Who could do something so horrible to a sweet man like him? I had a feeling, I hoped I was wrong though. Even though Calvin and I haven't spoken since that one night i still pray that his family had no part in this. Suddenly, the thought of Calvin and that night made me feel sick to my stomach. Yet another reason to why I cry. I felt used and abandoned. He asked me to marry him and then goes a whole month without trying to contact me, I even waited at our spot hoping he would show. He never did. Now I am paying the price and every one will see. "You alright there?" A voice said from behind me, the only voice that could make me happy. "Yeah, it's nothin'." I tried to convince myself as I wiped my tears on my sleeves. I heard the heavy boots move toward me and no sooner was there now someone beside me. "What's wrong Selly?" Will asked as he wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer to him. "I can't tell you." I sobbed again, this time he wrapped both arms around me and held me tight. "You can tell me anything darlin', I promise." Could I tell him? Should I tell him? "You have to promise you won't do anything stupid." I looked up at him, meeting his two very different eyes. "I promise." I took a deep breath, "When we went to that barn dance, I met Calvin there and we went away from the dance..." I didn't know how to say this to Will without hurting him. "And?" I could hear the strain in his voice as he anticipated what was to come. "Well we ended up talkin' and he asked me to marry him...I said yes." I looked back up at his face, he was looking straight ahead with fury in his eyes. "Is that it?" He asked trying to sound calm but I could hear a mix of hurt and anger in his voice. "No...we, well we...uhm...things went further then I wanted it to." I felt the tears coming back to my eyes as Will looked down at me with a look of shock and hurt. "Selly...you didn't..." The sound of his voice made cry and sob all over again. "I didn't know it was goin' to happen, I didn't think it would." I sobbed as he brought me back into an embrace. "Everything is goin' to be alright, I promise." He said into my hair. "No, no it's not." I shook my head. "Will I haven't had my flow, it never came last month and it still hasn't come." I sobbed even harder and I felt him stiffen. "I don't know what I'm goin' to do Will, I don't want to be shunned or sent away like the McCoys did to Roseanna. I don't want to lose my family." I cried, he was still stiff and not making a sound. "Will? Please say something..." He closed his eyes and breath real heavy for a moment. "First, I'm going to help you with this. I'm not letting you get sent away. Ever. I love you too much." His words made my heart hurt and I felt so bad that I had told him all of this. "Second, I think I will kill that little shit the next chance I get." A small smile came to my face, hearing Will say all that showed he didn't hate me like I thought he would. "Why do you look happy? I just threatened to kill your fiance!" He looked extremely confused. "I thought you were going to disown me or never talk to me again." I cried as I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I could never do that Selly, I love you. Always have, always will. I'm never leaving you." He said softly and returned the hug. "Now wipe your face and lets get inside, mama is goin' to need help with the babies." We started to stand. "Will, what happened to Ellison." I'm not sure if I really wanted to know. He sighed, "Tolbert, Pharmer, and their little brother stabbed and shot him."

* * *

**Well there it is. Hopefully you guys liked it. Reviews are much appreciated. :)  
**


End file.
